


Sugar and Spice (and Everything Nice)

by megaotaku98



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BOTTOM MINHO, Chan is a genuine guy, Chan likes giving praise, Falling In Love, Gay Minho, Kitten petname aka my brand, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is OOC, Minho is a prostitute, Minho realizes his ginormous praise kink, Minho wears lingerie, Minho's trust issues have trust issues, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Sex in a Changing room, Sugar Baby Minho, Top chan, Wall Sex, and finally..., because of his backstory, bisexual Chan, chan finally gets his cuddles, minho is homeless, non-sexual nudity, romantic sex, slight exhibitionism, subtle hyung kink, sugar daddy chan, tw homophobic slur is used once, tw mention of past abuse, tw/ mention of past rape, tw/ violence, yes it does end happy dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan is the heir of a big electronics syndicate. Minho is homeless and sells his body in order to eat.One stolen watch will change both of their lives forever.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824298
Comments: 176
Kudos: 1042





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> So, first of all, why is there no sugar daddy au MinChan fics?? Like are you kidding?? I had to right this wrong in the world.  
> Second of all, this fic has been planned since late 2018. She's been a looong time coming, and she is my BABY (well, after Leg Day).  
> The reason it took so long to write is there are three parts! I'll be posting the next two chapters 2 and 4 weeks from now (to give people a chance to read it, and get drawn in and excited for the rest of the story!)  
> Third of all, I want to give a big shoutout to Mei, my sweet child. She helped me plan like all of this, this AU is hers as much as it is mine :)  
> Edit: I forgot to include this! The reference I used for Chan's house is [this!](https://www.theplancollection.com/house-plans/home-plan-18949?ciq_ath=1)

A dark figure stood on the corner of a sketchy looking alleyway. He looked around cautiously, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm in the nighttime chill. He waited, on that corner, until a car drove up, slowing down and coming to a complete stop in front of the man, rolling down the driver's side window.  
The man leaned forward, his scantily clad body resting against the door of the car. He smiled at the driver, a cat-like grin; he knew what he was doing.  
"Hey there handsome, looking for a good time?"  
The driver didn't say anything, just unlocked the doors and switched off the ignition.

  
  
  
"...40, 50, 60, 70, 80- only 80,000 won??? Stingy piece of shit," Minho muttered angrily to himself, counting out the bills that the middle-aged chaebol had tossed at him after their...'fun', "I sucked him off _and_ let him cum on my face and he only pays me 80,000 won? This is barely going to feed me for more than a week! Ugh....guess I'll have to see what I can steal tomorrow...."

  
Now, Minho was NOT a hooker. Hookers were way more respectable. No, he was just homeless and desperate because he couldn't get hired at any company no matter how hard he tried.  
No one wanted some twink, in ragged, dirty clothes, who was kicked out of his home for being gay, working for them.  
Of course, if his parents didn't want him anymore, why would anyone else?  
Minho shook his head, dispersing the negative thoughts back to the confines of suppression.  
It's not like he enjoyed selling his body, in fact he'd come to despise it. And he had other ways of getting money too, like if he helped the old lady down the block carry her groceries she'd give him a pretty penny in return. And he's helped all sorts of local people do odd jobs.  
But it isn't enough, he can't live off of the amount a kid gets for a weekly allowance.

And begging was basically useless; downtown city folk were the opposite of generous.  
So he had to resort to.....less than legal options.  
Like pickpocketing.  
And prostitution. 

Mostly prostitution.  
There was a surprising amount of rich- or even middle class- men hiding deep in the closet, and Minho could easily get a decent sum to give them what they want and then keep his mouth shut about it.

It was too late to go to the shelter, all the cots would be taken up by other homeless people that wandered around downtown Seoul. Minho grabbed his duffel bag that he kept hidden behind a dumpster, pulled out a sleeping bag and another pair of more sensible clothes (a hoodie and a pair of jeans that were both worn thin and full of holes), found a spot on some flattened cardboard boxes, and did his best to sleep for the night, curling up under the thin layer of the sleeping bag and shivering with every gust of the nighttime wind.

As he waited to drift off, his mind wandered away from him as it liked to, wandered away to dwell on just how he managed to fall so low (something it often did).

How he used to have a wonderful life, with wonderful parents and a wonderful path ahead of him. But then, after he graduated high school, after he finally mustered up the courage, he came out as homosexual. His parents did not take it well, didn’t take it well at _all_ ; and after yelling and crying about how he was disgusting and not their son and they thought they raised him better, they promptly kicked him out on the curb, barely giving him any time to gather his stuff to take with him. His future suddenly crumbled right in front of him, and with nowhere else to go he headed to Seoul to try and get a job and make it on his own. Suffice to say, it hasn’t really worked out super great. He didn’t get a job anywhere, and then he ran out of money, and then he ran out of options. Morally sound options, that is. 

It started with pickpocketing, stealing wallets and snatching purses. Then it sunk to hooking up with strangers in exchange for dinner and a drink. Then there was his first boyfriend, who was an emotionally abusive drug dealer with the worst kind of power complex. Soon it got physical, and then Minho got dumped, and his self-esteem would never be the same. Seven months later there was another boyfriend, who turned out was actually married and Minho was just his “side-piece”. His self-worth was never the same after that either. Then, he saw a couple of streetwalkers get out of a car and saw the thick wad of cash they were holding. The rest was history, a two and a half-year history of being used like a toy, being taken advantage of under the guise of generosity, being told by sleazy middle-aged men that he’d be immediately killed if he told anyone about what they did to him. A history of feeling more and more worthless and losing all faith and trust in other humans, losing all sense of a positive image of himself.

But surely someday, he’ll be able to stand back up on his own two feet and move forward. Someday, he’ll be able to live comfortably again. Someday, he could be able to love himself and his body again. 

He had to.

He couldn’t sink any lower.

  
  


The next morning, Minho wandered around the area, seeing where he could help out. He would rather do that than sit around and uselessly beg for money, which seemed like the act of someone who had entirely given up. Minho hadn’t given up. Sure, he had applied pretty much everywhere that was hiring and wasn’t accepted, but he hadn’t given up. Not yet. 

And mainly, he walked around trying to help people because it was the best way to pickpocket them. Minho was a little morbidly proud of how good his sleight of hand was, he could slip off a fancy watch and be two streets over before you even noticed the watch was gone.

So far he had gotten three wallets, a couple of bracelets, and a silver ring that looked like a purity ring. Minho snorted. Purity. He sure didn’t have that anymore.

He took his ‘prizes’ and headed down to a small and rather seedy pawn shop a few blocks away, and sold them for another 100,000 won. Wonderful, now he’d have enough for food for the month and maybe could even set some aside in the hidden stash he kept, to save up for a nice new set of clothes. If he could look more presentable, then he’d be way more hirable.

After that, Minho started to head back towards the homeless shelter. If he got there at around dinnertime, he could reserve a cot and for sure have a place to sleep indoors for the night. When he got there, however, he found the entrance entirely blocked by a huge crowd of civilians and reporters. Minho could barely see what was going on, but he could hear the clicking of camera shutters and a cacophony of voices that seemed to be yelling out questions.

“Bang Chan-ssi, how much did you just donate to the South Hongdae Shelter?”

“Bang Chan-ssi, do you intend to continue to donate to other homeless shelters across the city of Seoul or is it just this one?”

“Bang Chan-ssi, do you feel any pressure from your new role as the assistant CEO of your family’s company?”

It was “Bang Chan-ssi” this, “Bang Chan-ssi” that. Minho, in all honesty, hadn’t a clue who this Bang Chan guy even was. Successful and rich, apparently. He heard the name ‘Bang’ talked about in the news, played on TVs in bars (where he regularly flirted his way to a free drink or two) or in electronic stores (that Minho would wander around in, but of course never buy anything). The name Bang was mainly associated with the large company that produced technology for most electronics. Chan must be the family heir or something.

Minho slowly but successfully squeezed his way to the front of the crowd, where the people surrounding him shifted from reporters and civilians to well-groomed looking men in fancy suits all standing and keeping the other people from getting too close. One man in particular stood out- or rather, his watch did. He was standing behind the men pushing the people back, and was talking to one of the managers of the shelter. Minho subtly made his way closer to the well-dressed man, mind already calculating his plan of action. He didn’t walk up to him right away, just lingered and watched, waiting. Then, when the man was done talking and was starting to walk away, Minho started to move. He weaved around the other men in suits, pretending to squeeze through again to get to the entrance but really getting closer and closer to the really-well-dressed man until-

Bam! 

Minho flung himself right against him, dramatically yet purposely tripping himself over someone else’s ankle, and making the man stumble and lose his balance.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Minho immediately gushed, getting up and dusting himself off, “sir, I’m terribly terribly sorry I’m _so_ clumsy, are you alright sir?”

As he rambled he held out a hand closest to the arm that had the watch on it, so the man would accept it with that specific arm. Once the man was standing again, Minho made a show of clutching the wrist tightly with both hands, shaking it vigorously and bowing over and over, while exclaiming his apologies excessively. As he did this, he swiftly undid the latch on the watch, making it loose but keeping it on the wrist with the way he was clutching and shaking the hand.

“Oh- it’s quite alright, I’m sure it was just an accident,” the man said, holding his free hand up and moving it in a ‘don’t worry about it’ kind of manner.

“Are you sure? I didn’t dirty your suit or anything did I?” Minho asked, feigning worry (but really he didn’t give a single damn about the rich bastard’s suit, he probably had five hundred more back at his mansion).

“No, no it’s all good! What about you, are you alright?” the man asked, and his concern looked quite genuine. 

“I’m fine, I don’t matter really, I'm the one who crashed into you! I swear I’m just the clumsiest, oh geez…” 

Minho finally pulled his hands off of the rich man’s wrist as he kept talking, and in doing so slipped the now loosened and unclasped watch off, then swiftly shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket.

“Well, if you’re okay, I really must be on my way. I’m so sorry again, I’m glad you weren’t hurt!” Minho kept up his façade until he was able to turn around and walk away from the scene. Then, he grinned to himself as he quickened his pace, already heading back to that pawnshop. This watch would get him a small fortune if he haggled the price up enough, he might not even have to sell his body again for another, like, five months.

Something grabbed his arm violently, yanking Minho back a couple of steps. Confused, Minho turned around, about to ask what the _hell-_

It was the same man. He was smiling, but it was a knowing sort of smile.

“You’re pretty good, I’ll give you that. I was _almost_ fooled. But I believe you have something that belongs to me,” the man said.

Minho gulped. Oh shit. He got caught.

He let out a sigh, and handed the watch back to the man, looking down at the ground in defeat.

“Ok, you got me,” he admitted, “please don’t call the police.”

The man let out a chuckle- of all things, a _chuckle_.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to. Judging by how worn out your clothes look, I’m guessing it was necessity that drew you to try and steal my watch, rather than boredom.”

Minho looked up at him, eyes narrowing. 

“That's none of your business,” he snipped, coldly. 

The man stepped back, arms up defensively, “hey, it’s just an observation, no need to get hostile. Look, how about I buy you something to eat, so you don’t have to steal anything else today.”

Minho opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach decided to comically let out a grumble. Traitorous organ.

“....fine. One meal."

“Alright, sounds like a deal. I’m Bang Chan, by the way, and you are…?”

Minho’s eyes widened. Bang Chan? The Bang Chan, the one all the reporters were barraging before? Great, he tried to steal from a person well known for being ridiculously rich and had gotten caught. Who knows what else Chan would ask of him now, holding over the threat of turning Minho in to get his way.

“...Minho, my name is Lee Minho,” Minho said quietly, suddenly more nervous and wary of this man. Rich people could not be trusted, not in the slightest.

"Alright Minho-ssi, where would you like to go?"

Minho considered naming a super bougie and expensive restaurant, but figured he probably wouldn't know what to eat or know if he could even eat it. So they went to a higher-end ramyeon shop.

As they ate, Chan kept barraging Minho with all sorts of questions. Minho wasn't really sure why, they really didn't need to know anything about each other.

"So where are you from?"

"Gimpo."

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

"Oh, you're only a year younger than me. What brought you to Seoul?"

"Reasons."

"What got you into stealing?"

"Other reasons."

"Is it just watches or do you take wallets too?"

"Depends."

"Are you gonna give me some actual answers or are you going to continue to be cryptic?"

Minho set his chopsticks down. Alright. This guy wanted answers? Fine. He'll get all the answers.

"I steal watches and wallets and jewelry, and if I don't steal enough then at night I wait by street corners in alleyways and sell my body to strange men for whatever sexual things they desire. I came to Seoul because my parents couldn't accept having their only son be a disgusting f*g, so they kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go. There. Answers. You happy?"

Chan's eyes had widened, and he blinked back at Minho owlishly. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"That's-" he finally said after several minutes of silence, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Minho scoffed, "save it. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you," Chan said, frowning.

Minho just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his noodles. They all said that. 

He glanced outside, and almost choked when he saw how dark it was already getting. 

"I gotta go," he said after he swallowed, standing up from the table, "the shelter's gonna fill up if I don't get there in like, three minutes." 

"Woah, hey, wait-" Chan started, but Minho was already rushing out the door. He hurriedly started jogging in the direction of the shelter, hoping that he wouldn't be too late. It was getting colder, and sleeping outside was becoming more dangerous.

"Wait up!!!" Minho heard Chan call out behind him, but Minho ignored it and kept going.

Then, his arm was grabbed again, jerking him backwards just like earlier.

"Will you stop that?!" Minho spat angrily, whirling around to glare at Chan, "I don't have time for any more games of twenty invasive questions!"

"That's not what I'm trying to ask," Chan said, "I want to offer you a place to stay for the night at my house."

Minho's eyes narrowed further, "why the hell would you offer that?"

"I have plenty of rooms that aren't being used by anyone, and since you seem so worried about having a place to sleep tonight, just sleep in one of my guest bedrooms," Chan answered.

"Did you forget that I tried to steal your watch? You must be really stupid to let a klepto homeless guy into your house," Minho argued, yanking his arm out of Chan's grip.

"Well if you did steal anything then I would naturally call the police and you'd be hunted down and arrested," said Chan, raising an eyebrow challengingly, "plus I've seen those cots at the shelter. What I'm offering is far more comfortable."

Minho kept glaring at him. Did Chan think he was an idiot? Offering a place to sleep, acting like it was some great act of charity? Chan probably figured that he could get an easy lay for the night, since Minho had admitted he wasn't afraid to give away his body in exchange for what he needed.

Whatever. Maybe he could worm some extra cash out of him and steal a few table ornaments on his way out. 

"Fine, I'll stay with you," Minho grumbled, crossing his arms, "you better make it worthwhile, Bang Chan-ssi."

Chan beamed, his smile practically lighting up the darkening sidewalk, "perfect! I'll call over my driver!"

Chan lived on the edge of the Gangnam district, away from the bustling city. The entrance to his property was gated, and there was a fairly long and winding driveway leading to his house. And his house...was _gigantic_ . Minho's jaw fell to his lap when he saw how big the estate was. Forget mansion, this was a small _castle_.

Chan must have noticed Minho's reaction and let out a chuckle. 

“It’s nice, right? My parents’ house is even bigger, if you can believe that.”

Minho gaped at him, “your parents live in an even _bigger_ castle than this?? How rich are you?!”

Chan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “uh, y'know I’m honestly not that sure. It’s somewhere in the trillions...I’ll have to ask our head of finances what our net worth is.”

Minho continued gaping, he was staying at the house of one of the richest men in probably the whole world. He was gonna steal as many items as he could cram in his hoodie pocket, and he was _definitely_ going to charge as much as he could milk for whatever Chan was going to ask him to do.

After they walked into the house (through a set of double doors, that’s right, _double doors_ ), Chan gave an overview of where everything was.

“There are six available bedrooms so go ahead and choose one of those, each room has an attached bathroom. If you need anything just find me or one of the maids. Any questions?”

“Yeah one actually,” Minho said, “do you want oral or just regular fucking? I charge extra for oral, just so you know.”

Chan started sputtering as his face turned a deep shade of red.

“That’s not- why would- what are you _talking_ about?” 

Minho gave him a dead stare, “don’t play dumb, you people are never generous for the sake of being a good person. Just admit you want to get your dick wet, pay me a good sum afterward and I’ll give you a good time.”

Chan stared back at him, looking completely horrified, “Good time- I don’t want to _sleep_ with you, what kind of person do you think I am?”

“A rich one,” Minho answered.

“Just because I’m rich doesn’t mean I’m some sleazebag who uses his money to get whatever he wants. I promise, I do _not_ expect or want you to have sex with me, I just want to help.”

Minho let out an annoyed huff, “I already said I don’t need your pity. I’m not some charity chase.”

Chan frowned at him, stepping closer, “Look, I don’t know what you’ve been through that makes you so untrustworthy, but I swear that I am not trying to use you. You may be pretty, but I would never force myself on you or anyone.”

Minho jutted his lip out in a pout, batting his eyelashes, “so you think I’m pretty? Pretty enough to want me, right?”

Chan frowned even more, but his ears were still red.

“Stop it. I already made myself clear. I’m going to go shower, you go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

He turned and headed up the (supremely fancy) spiral staircase, hollering “and there are security cameras so don’t steal anything!” as he walked away.

Minho chewed on his lip lightly. This guy sure was adamant about his pure intentions. 

If he had been younger and more naive, he would have believed it. But this has happened before- Minho gets offered a place to stay for the night, is assured over and over that “no, I would never ask you to do anything like that”, and then what happens? Halfway through the night, he’s woken up. He is told “actually, I think sex would be nice after all”, is told “why don't you get on your knees like a good little slut,” is told that he has no other choice because if he wants to stay, he has to obey. So he would obey.

Chan may be much younger than those men, but it made no difference. Rich men wanted two things- more money, and more sex. No one was an exception.

Minho walked upstairs and picked the first bedroom that he saw, which was right across the hall from the staircase. He walked straight to the bed and flopped back onto it. It was comfy, incredibly comfy. Minho rolled over and crawled under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. The blankets were soft, and warm. It was odd, Minho had absolutely zero trust in Chan whatsoever, but something about this ridiculously fancy bedroom felt….safe. Minho felt safe, and secure, under the plush covers. He couldn’t remember the last time he ever felt safe. It was like he was back home again, in his old bed, Soonie and Doongie curled up beside him, the only worries on his mind being how well he was doing in his classes, how to best approach telling his parents that he wasn’t attracted to girls but instead attracted to boys. Life was simpler then. 

And now it wasn’t. He didn’t have any cats to cuddle anymore, didn’t have any grades to think about. He had to leave it all behind.

The warmth of the covers lulled him to sleep quickly, and he dreamed of warm sunny days and gentle kitten cuddles and carefree laughter.

  
  


When Minho woke up, it was to the morning sun rays and the sound of birds chirping. Which meant that Chan never woke him up in the night to coerce him into anything.

Unless he…

Minho bolted upright and checked himself all over. His clothes were still on, didn’t feel like he had been taken advantage of in his slumber.

Maybe Chan hadn’t wanted anything in return after all?

No, no. That was ridiculous. Chan wasn’t any different from any of the other countless rich men Minho had encountered.

He got out of bed and headed downstairs, shuffling around and trying to find the kitchen. When he finally found it, he saw Chan standing by the stove, cooking something and humming cheerfully. Minho quietly sat down on one of the stools next to the island counter and said nothing, just watched as Chan cooked and hummed. When Chan turned around and saw Minho suddenly there, he jumped and nearly flung whatever was in the pan up in the air.

“Oh my god you scared me,” he said, clutching his heart with his free hand, “how long have you been there?”

Minho shrugged, “a few minutes. You have a nice voice.”

“Thank you. Want an omelet?”

Minho nodded, it smelled delicious.

Chan put his omelet on a plate, and then placed the pan back on the stove. Minho watched as Chan put some butter in the pan, cracked two eggs into a small mug, mixed them together with a pair of chopsticks, and then poured the eggs into the pan. 

“Do you want any cheese in your egg or anything?”

“Can you add some spices?”

Chan turned back and looked at Minho with a confused face.

“You eat spicy things for breakfast? Why?”

“It makes my mouth hurt, and the stress from that makes me forget my other stresses,” Minho replied, “don’t question it, let me have my coping methods okay? If you haven’t noticed my life is kind of shitty.”

“Yeah about that; I initially had invited you for just the one night, but honestly if you want to stay longer you can. It’ll be a definite roof over your head until you can get a place of your own. If you want.”

Minho blinked at Chan.

“Oh so you do want sex then,” he said, deadpan.

Chan scowled, “ _no_ , I don’t, I’m just trying to be nice.”

“I already told you, nobody is nice without wanting something dubious in return. Might as well admit you want your dick sucked, it’ll be easier for the both of us.”

Chan let out a sigh, and shook his head, before turning back to the omelet, “so you wanted a spicy omelet, right?”

Ha. Changing the subject, nice try.

Chan finished making Minho’s omelet, and they both ate in silence. After they were finished, Chan grabbed Minho’s plate and put it in the sink.

“Um, at the very least, I can wash the dishes if you'd like…” Minho offered quietly.

“No need, one of the maids will take care of it,” Chan answered, “I gotta get to work, but you go ahead and relax here. If you want to leave at all, just find one of the staff and they’ll drive you wherever you want to go.”

Minho nodded in confirmation, and watched as Chan walked away. After a few minutes, he walked out of the kitchen and wandered to the living room. He really took a moment to look around and take in the sight of the house interior. The place really was huge, and it was _gorgeous_. Minho had never seen a more beautiful home. The living room had a bar on one side, and a large fireplace on the other side, and then there was another set of doors that led to the backyard. Minho walked over to the doors and peeked outside. There was a pool, of course there was a pool. What filthy rich person wouldn’t have their own pool? The pool was covered though, probably because it was late September, pool season was over. Even for private pools, he supposed.

He explored the rest of the house, looking through all the bedrooms, even looking into Chan’s bedroom (he didn’t try and steal anything, not yet anyway).

Once he finished exploring, he went back upstairs and figured he should probably take a shower, it had been about a week since the last one. The shelter had showers, but there was always a line for them and sometimes when Minho got there the line was too long.

A realization came to him- he could take as long as he wanted here. Hell, he could take a _bath_. Giddy excitement surged through Minho as he threw his clothes off and practically ran into the master bathroom (the only room that had a bathtub). It took several minutes to figure out which of the fancy knobs did what, but soon he had the water flowing and lots of bubble bath serum added to the water.

He sank back into the suds and let out a sigh of complete relaxation. This felt _so nice_ . He hadn't taken a bath in _years_. 

He scrubbed all the grime off of his skin with one of the fancy loofahs sitting on the bathtub ledge, scrubbed his scalp clean with shampoo and conditioned his hair. This might be the only chance he has to pamper himself, so why not go all out?

After he got out of the bath, and threw on a bathrobe (that was incredibly soft and cozy) he noticed that his clothes had disappeared. The bed had also been made, so maybe one of the maids took his clothing. He confirmed his suspicions when he found the laundry room and saw a lady in a maid’s uniform sitting by the washing machine and reading a novel while a load was spinning. He asked if his clothes were being washed, and she nodded, polite smile on her face.

With that mystery solved, Minho explored the house some more, since there was nothing else to do.

He raided the fridge for lunch, and after he stuffed himself full of rice and kimchi he took a nap on the large couch in the living room. 

After discovering the remote to the massive flatscreen television, Minho ended up spending the rest of the day watching kdrama episodes.

He figured he should probably leave and not overstay his welcome, but Chan _did_ say he could stay as long as he wanted. So why not stay at least another night? Maybe even stay for however long it took for Chan to get tired of having a dirty freeloader in his big fancy house. 

A few hours later, Minho heard the sound of the front doors opening, and Chan calling out "I'm home!"

He heard the sound of a maid walking over and greeting Chan, telling him various updates of what happened that day- who called, what did they want, the fact that Minho was still there in the living room.

Minho waited for Chan to walk over into the living before greeting him.

"So you decided to stay a while longer," Chan said.

Minho nodded curtly.

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere better to go. Plus, I'd hate to leave before giving you that blowjob I'm sure you want," he answered.

Chan sighed, "no, that's not what I want. How many times do I have to say it until you believe me?"

"I'm never going to believe you, because I'm not an idiot."

"Anyways, I brought takeout. You like jjajangmyeon?"

Minho sat up straighter. He _loved_ jjajangmyeon.

  
  


It was quiet as they ate- or rather Chan was eating, Minho was inhaling the noodles as if it was his last meal on earth.

Once Minho was finished, he spoke up.

"So are you like, straight or something? Is that why you haven't taken advantage of me yet?"

Chan inhaled some of his noodles and started coughing violently. A maid rushed over to see if he needed help, but he waved her away, choking out an "I'm fine." 

After his coughing settled, he turned to Minho.

"What the hell kind of question is that? No, that's not the reason."

"Are you ace then?"

"No, if you must know I'm bi. I just would prefer not to force my partner into anything sexual. I'm not that kind of guy. Why are you so insistent that I am?"

"Because you all are," Minho stated, "every single time I've been approached on the street by some chaebol in a fancy car offering a place to stay for the night, it's _always_ with an underlying ill intention. Every goddamn time. Every one of you is the same. You see a pretty face and you offer whatever they need and get a quick lay out of it."

"How many of these men have you encountered?" Chan asked, looking rather shocked.

Minho sighed, "I don't know, it's not like I counted them. It was enough. Pretty soon I just started offering myself to skip over the lies."

"....you've been through quite a lot, haven't you?"

Minho said nothing, but threw Chan a pair of sarcastic finger guns.

  
  
  


Minho stayed for a week and a half. Chan acted kindly towards him, even let him borrow some fresh clothes so he wasn't wearing the same thing every day. 

And every day, Minho asked Chan when he was going to drop the act and come onto Minho. Every time, Chan said he wasn't going to.

Then, one evening, when Chan arrived home, Minho noticed his brow was furrowed. He looked like he was in a pretty bad mood.

"You look tense. Want a blowjob to help you relax a bit?" Minho offered.

"Oh will you _drop_ it already?" Chan snapped, and Minho jolted slightly. Damn, that was a little much.

"I-I was just trying to be helpful, jeez. Really I'm surprised you've gone this long without asking for something. If anything you should get a reward, right?"

Chan ran a hand across his face, his scowl deepening.

"You know what? Fine. _Fine_. You've asked me the same fucking question for days now. If you're so eager, get on with it already."

And there it was.

Always the same intentions.

Chan looked rather angry too, so this probably meant Minho had long overstayed his welcome.

Oh well. It was nice while it lasted. Maybe if he convinced Chan to fuck him too he could get some extra cash to take with him when he left.

Minho quietly grabbed Chan's hands and pulled him over into the library that was connected to the foyer. He shut the doors, and then swiftly dropped to his knees.

Chan continued to stare down at him, still looking pissed as all hell, and it was more than a little intimidating.

Minho undid Chan's belt and opened his fly, then reached into Chan's underwear and pulled his dick out.

It wasn't hard yet, and was somewhat larger than average size. He gave it an experimental lick, and heard Chan inhale sharply above him. Tasted like any other dick, Minho wasn't really sure what he was expecting. He then took the whole thing into his mouth, giving light suction as he went. He could feel Chan start to harden, and the other man let out a hiss. And then Chan started to get _bigger_.

Oh. So he was a grower then. Minho could work with that. 

Time to give his best performance.

He began to bob his head, adding a light amount of suction each time he pulled back. He licked and sucked and let out little moans as he moved. All in all, Minho would say it was quite an impressive blowjob. Chan was making his own sounds, choked off groans and more sharp inhales, muttered curse words and audibly heavy breathing. Minho knew what he was doing, and he knew that he was _good_ at it. It didn’t take very long for Chan to lose control completely and start shallowly fucking Minho’s mouth. Minho took it in stride; whatever was necessary for the other to get off, right? Not long after that, Chan was coming, spilling hotly into Minho’s mouth. Minho swallowed every drop- surprisingly, Chan didn’t taste too bad. Which was more than he could say than 99% of the numerous other men he had previously sucked off. Chan must eat a fair amount of fruit or something. 

Once Minho had swallowed everything, he pulled away and looked up at Chan expectantly, waiting for any kind of response.

Chan’s face was very flushed, but he looked far less angry and more relaxed (which, he did just get sucked off, so that made sense). 

But rather than tell Minho to get out or that he was a dirty little slut, all Chan said was a quiet “go get ready for dinner,” while wiping off a bit of cum that had spilled down the side of Minho’s mouth, before walking out of the library.

Minho stayed in his spot, kneeling on the floor, utterly surprised. 

Sure, he had been waiting for any kind of response, but not _that_ one.

During dinner, it was awkwardly silent. Minho was focused on eating, and Chan was picking at his food and looking rather solemn.

“Is something the matter?” Minho asked, when he finished his plate, “this isn’t the usual reaction I get after sucking someone off.”

Chan glanced up at him, and he looked _guilty_ of all things. And- were those tears in his eyes?

“Minho, I am so so sorry,” he said.

Minho blinked at him, confused.

“Sorry for what?”

Chan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve been saying every single day that I wasn’t going to take advantage of you, and then what did I do? Exactly that. I feel absolutely _horrible_ about it, I can’t believe I lost control like that. That wasn’t fair to you at all, I don’t know how I can possibly make it up to you.”

Minho shrugged, “it’s whatever, I’m not upset about it. I wanted to, anyways.” That was a lie. “I mean I am gay after all, I love sucking dick.” Another lie.

Chan frowned deeper, “you say that but still….it seems like you’ve had such bad experiences in the past, and all I’ve done is become another one on the list. You deserve better than that.”

Minho stared at Chan for a moment. Then he quietly stood up and walked around the table to where Chan was sitting, and climbed onto his lap. Chan’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“You know, there could be a way for you to make it up to me…” he said, turning up the flirt levels to a maximum.

“W-what- I couldn’t- I don’t want to force you to-” Chan stuttered, blushing all the way down to his neck.

“Well maybe I actually want to, ever thought of that?” Minho was really _really_ good at lying. 

Of course he didn’t actually want to, but his time in the fancy castle-mansion was very likely very finite, and he wanted to milk as much out of Chan as he could, before going back to the streets; back to pickpocketing and cold cardboard to sleep on, back to sitting on street corners at night because there was no other way to survive.

Leaning in close, Minho whispered against Chan’s mouth, “So? What do you say? I can guarantee that my ass feels wayyy better than my mouth.”

Hook, line, and sinker. Chan took the bait, surging forward and capturing Minho’s lips in a searing kiss.

He was a really good kisser, Minho would give him that. Not too gentle, but not too much pressure. The right amount of intensity and passion, knew exactly when to slip his tongue into Minho’s mouth. They made out on the kitchen chair for several minutes, but Minho knew he didn’t want to have sex right there in Chan’s kitchen.

Breaking away from the kiss, Minho got off of Chan’s lap and took his hands and pulled him out of the chair. Neither said a word as Minho pulled Chan along out of the kitchen, up the staircase, and into the bedroom Minho had been staying in. He closed the door behind them, and then pushed Chan back, back onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Got any lube?” Minho finally spoke, lightly dragging his hands down and up Chan’s chest, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

“Yeah, in the drawer next to the bed. There’s condoms too,” Chan answered, his own hands gripping tightly at Minho’s thighs.

“Oh? Why so prepared?”

“Sometimes my friends stay over after going to cocktail parties and have their dates with them. I’m not dumb, might as well make sure they’re being safe.”

Minho smirked, “how generous of you.”

He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the items in question. 

After setting them aside, he practically flung off his clothes, then helped Chan take off his suit, throwing the articles of clothing every which way. Soon enough they were both completely nude, and Chan seemed to look at Minho with complete awe. 

Minho picked up the lube bottle and opened it, starting to tip it over to put some on his fingers. 

“Wait,” Chan said, grabbing Minho’s wrist to stop him, “may I...?”

Minho blinked, surprised. The other guy offering to do the prep? That sure was a first.

“Uh, sure,” he said, still slightly in shock, letting Chan take the bottle from his hand.

Chan put a hefty amount on his hand, and rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube up a bit.

The first finger rubbed circles around Minho’s rim, before it breached past it; going slowly, carefully. Chan was delicate as he moved his finger in and out, seemed to be acting out of curiosity rather than getting Minho ready for a dick. It felt...nice. 

Chan kept it at one finger for a while, getting a feel for the inside of Minho’s hole. Then, he slipped in a second finger. With the second finger included, the preparation really began. Chan started to twist them, scissor them, separate them, slowly stretch the ring of muscle and loosen Minho up enough to take a third finger. Then when the third finger was added, Chan did more of the same, but with more confidence, more enthusiasm. 

Minho stayed mostly quiet, only letting out a few small gasps and letting his heavy breathing do most of the talking. When Chan got to the third finger, Minho leaned down and tucked his head against Chan’s neck. Partially because it was starting to feel pretty damn good, but mostly because he hated looking at faces during sex.

He hated moaning too, usually got told to "shut up" whenever he was vocal, but he couldn't help the shaky whimper that spilled out when Chan brushed against his prostate.

After a few more minutes of prep, Minho sat back up and reached back, pulling Chan's fingers out of him. Chan looked a little confused at first, but it fell away when Minho opened up the condom, slipping it onto Chan's shaft. He added some more lube over the condom, then lined Chan's dick up against his entrance and sank down. There was a bit of a burn- probably should've used one more finger in the prep- but Minho was honestly so used to being underprepared that he ignored the pain. It would melt away soon enough.

"Give me a minute," he said quietly, keeping still and waiting to get used to the stretch.

"Take as much time as you want," Chan responded, smiling gently and lightly running his hands over Minho's thighs.

Once the pain ebbed away enough, Minho started to move. He planted his hands on Chan's chest and lifted his hips up, until only Chan's head was still inside. Then he dropped back down. He kept repeating the motion, closing his eyes and trying to focus on chasing the pleasure. He heard Chan letting out low curses and groans, and honestly? He sounded pretty damn hot. 

Minho wondered a little bit, what Chan's face looked like. But he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to know that badly. He hated looking at faces, he really did. Hated looking and seeing only perverted hunger looking back, seeing a face he would never recognize, one face in a past row of so many he lost count ages ago. He hated looking at faces and seeing only the confirmation that he was nothing, he was worthless, he was a toy to be used and that was it. And Chan would only be another face to add to the list.

Minho quickened his pace, and soon enough he was bouncing and grinding on Chan's lap with as much enthusiasm as he could fabricate. As he rode Chan, Chan tightly gripped Minho's thighs, moved up to grip his waist, gripping tightly enough to possibly leave bruises.

"Mm- I'm getting close-" Chan moaned, "feels so- you feel so good-"

"Oh I bet I do," Minho purred, wrapping one of his hands around his dick and jerking himself off, "I'm your dirty little slut aren't I?"

He hoped Chan played along, he liked being degraded. It was all he ever knew, the only way he's ever been treated.

But Chan took him by surprise.

"N-no no you're not...you're beautiful- fuck- a beautiful vixen."

 _Beautiful_. 

That word rushed through Minho's entire body and suddenly he was coming, coming _hard_ , his other hand flying up to cover his mouth and muffle the cry that escaped him.

Ignoring the oversensitivity, Minho kept moving, until he heard Chan let out a loud groan and felt him go still, tightening his already vice-like grip on Minho’s waist.

After Chan stopped twitching inside Minho, Minho pulled himself off of Chan’s lap and lay back against the mattress. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and looked over at Chan. 

Chan was looking back at him, an expression of wonder on his face.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Minho asked, feeling a little exposed under Chan's gaze.

"No I just- are you sure you wanted this?" Chan asked.

"Of course," Minho lied, "consider what happened earlier forgotten about. It was...really good." 

That last bit actually was not a lie. It _did_ feel really good. Chan didn't chase after his own pleasure the way previous men always had, told Minho to take his time, didn't demand anything from him which allowed Minho to actually focus on his own pleasure instead of focusing on pleasuring Chan. 

"I...have to get back to my room, my alarm clock is in there and I've got work in the morning," Chan said, "do you...want to come and cuddle?"

Minho shook his head, "I'm not much of a cuddler, sorry."

"Oh that's okay! Don't feel pressured!" Chan reassured, "I'll just go then. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Chan pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Minho's head, and then crawled out of bed. He gathered his clothes that were strewn about, and then walked out of the room.

Minho didn't move from his spot, still sprawled out naked on the bed. He suddenly felt exhausted, didn't have the energy to even put his underwear on. Not even five minutes later, he was fast asleep.

When he woke up the next day, he wondered if the previous night had just been a really bizarre dream. Then he noticed he was still naked, and his hips had small bruises where Chan had gripped him. Plus, his throat was sore.

So it really happened then. He actually sucked Chan's dick, and then let Chan fuck him. 

And he actually enjoyed it.

And Chan didn't kick him out afterwards either.

He was slow to get out of bed, being a little sore from the previous night. But eventually he did get up, took a shower, then shuffled all over the room and picked up his clothes that he had thrown about and pulled them back on. After he was dressed he went downstairs to get some breakfast (more like brunch) and then camped out on the couch for the rest of the day.

Minho ended up falling asleep again, and was woken up later on by Chan pinching at his cheeks.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Chan said with a smile, once Minho had opened his eyes.

Minho stretched out on the couch, and then mumbled back a quiet "hi…"

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he felt Chan place a bag on his lap. Minho blinked at the bag, confused.

"It's some new clothes," Chan explained, "I figured you probably would appreciate some variety other than the hoodie and jeans that you've been wearing."

"Oh," Minho said, "I- thank you…"

Chan bought him new clothes? Why did Chan buy him new clothes?

He looked into the bag and saw a long sleeved shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Then he looked at the tags and saw that they were bought from a store he hadn't even heard of. A further glance down the tag showed that they were _expensive_.

Why the hell would Chan buy Minho new clothing from an expensive store?

Unless...was it because of the sex? Did Chan want more, and so he was trying to buy Minho's favor?

"Do you like them?" Chan asked, looking hopeful.

"I mean- yeah, but…why?"

"Well I told you, wouldn't you want something newer to wear?"

"Sure, but I didn't really mind what I had…is this because of last night? Did you want to do it again or something?"

Chan blushed, "no!!! No that's not it at all! I promise."

Minho stared at him. He didn't believe him, nor did he still trust him, but….

But the way Chan made him feel the night before….

"...do you think we could anyways?" Minho asked, tilting his head and smiling slightly.

Chan's eyes widened, and he blushed even darker.

"I- well- is-is that what you want?" he stammered.

Minho nodded, and he got up from the couch, standing in front of Chan and grabbing his hands.

"Yeah, I think it is. Last night was really good, I really would be okay with a repeat performance," he answered. He was only half lying this time.

Before Chan could say anything else, Minho started walking towards the staircase, tugging Chan along behind him by the hand. Up the stairs, across to the guest room, locking the door behind them. 

Once they were in the room, Chan pulled Minho in close and kissed him. As they kissed, Minho started pushing off Chan's jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Chan pulled Minho's shirt off as well, and then dropped his pants when Minho stepped away to crawl back onto the bed and shimmey out of his own pants.

Chan climbed over him, pressing kisses up his torso until he was kissing his mouth again. 

"Let me take care of you this time," Chan whispered against Minho's lips, and Minho nodded and turned over, pushing his face against the mattress and sticking his ass up in the air.

Chan pulled Minho's underwear down, and lightly kneaded at his ass cheeks.

Minho let out a light chuckle, "does my ass look good?"

"It does," Chan answered instantly, "it's so pretty."

Minho felt his face heat up, suddenly remembering the way Chan had called him beautiful the night before. First that, and now his butt is pretty? How was he supposed to even react to that?

Chan let go of Minho's ass and scooted over to the bedside table, opening it and grabbing the lube and a condom.

Minho heard the lube being opened, and seconds later felt one of Chan's slicked up fingers rubbing against his rim. 

Now that they were in this position, Minho was fully hard and needy, and let out a small whimper while pushing back against Chan finger, urging Chan to actually start fingering him already.

Chan seemed to get the hint, and pushed the first finger in. He wiggled it around, and then began thrusting it gently. Chan went at a slow pace, really taking his time for some reason.

Minho knew he was ready for a second finger, but he didn't want to speak up. Speaking up usually meant getting slapped or just told to "shut up, whore".

"Can I add the next finger?" Chan asked, and Minho nodded rapidly.

Immediately, there were two fingers pressing into him, slowly stretching him open. 

As Chan fingered him and opened him up, he kept pressing delicate kisses up and down Minho's back, almost like he was worshipping him.

How silly. Who would ever worship a worthless street whore?

Suddenly, the fingers were gone. And there wasn't a dick pushing into him in their stead.

Confused, Minho lifted his head up, wondering why Chan decided to stop. Had he done something wrong?

His worries were soon interrupted by something warm and wet dragging across his rim. 

Oh fuck, oh _fuck_.

It took almost everything to hold back the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips. In fact he really couldn't, Minho had to clamp a hand over his mouth and muffle the sound as it escaped, while Chan licked across his rim again.

He'd been eaten out only once before, his second boyfriend doing it after weeks of Minho asking him, _begging_ him, to try it. That rimjob had been rushed and reluctant, his ex had hated it the whole time, and it never happened again.

This was completely different; Chan was enthusiastic, as if he actually enjoyed this, and seemed to be really taking his time. 

Chan's tongue prodded into him, opening him up further and making Minho feel things he wasn't sure he was capable of feeling.

It was too much, and at the same time not enough. 

"Please," Minho whimpered, "please just fuck me already."

"Aw really? I was having fun," Chan said after pulling away, and Minho swore he could hear that Chan was pouting. 

"It's not enough, I need your dick, I need it." 

Chan chuckled- Minho shivered as he felt Chan's breath against his rim- "well alright then. If you insist."

"I _do_ insist."

Chan laughed again, and then Minho heard some shuffling, heard the sound of a condom being opened, and then there was the familiar feeling of being pushed into.

And then he felt Chan shift the angle halfway through, so he dragged right across Minho's prostate as he bottomed out, and then started shallowly thrusting right over that exact spot.

The jolt of pleasure surged throughout Minho's body, and he didn't even have time to react as a loud moan slipped out of him. Mortified, he immediately clamped his hand over his mouth again.

Chan paused. Minho heard him whisper a quiet "holy shit…"

"I'm sorry," Minho said, speaking through his fingers, "I didn't mean to, I promise I'll be quiet-" 

"What?" Chan asked, sounding alarmed, "oh no, no kitten, don't hide your voice that was so hot! Why would I want you to be quiet, how am I supposed to know that I'm making you feel good?"

"I- I always got told to be quiet. It's not about me, it's never about me, I'm just there to provide the pleasure."

"Well that's ridiculous, sex is a two-way street. And how could anyone take one look at you and not want to worship every inch of your body? You're so beautiful."

There it was again, calling him beautiful! And saying he should be worshipped, saying that he wants to make sure Minho is feeling good? What the fuck? How the fuck is he supposed to feel in response to that? 

Luckily, he didn't have to respond, because Chan started to move again, and he just let himself melt into the mattress. And as Chan thrust into him, in the exact way he had been doing moments before, Minho didn't hold any of his noises back. It was interesting, the more he moaned and whined and gasped and cursed, the more intense the sex got, the more passionate Chan became, the more he started praising Minho. Before he even realized that he was close, he was coming. Coming hard, coming untouched, with one last loud cry of pleasure as he ejaculated onto the comforter below him. His mind seemed to go completely fuzzy, and he barely noticed that Chan had pulled out and jerked himself off to his own completion. Minho flopped forward on the bed, not caring that he had lay down in his own wet spot, waiting for those mind-fuzzies to drift away.

Distantly, he heard Chan say something.

"Wha-?" Minho asked, blinking several times.

"I asked how you're feeling? Are you alright?"

Not sure how to answer, Minho just nodded.

"You sure? You look really out of it," Chan said, looking a little concerned.

"It's...never felt like this," Minho replied.

"Like what?"

"Completely fuzzy."

Chan quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Minho rolled over so he was facing the ceiling, his mind starting to become clearer now.

"You know how when you orgasm your mind goes kinda fuzzy? It was really intense this time, I've never had that happen before. Hell, my fingers and toes are all tingly, and I've never had that happen before either."

Chan stared at him.

"So you mean to tell me, that you've never had good sex before?" he asked, "it's _always_ supposed to feel like that. I've had the tingly fingers and, uh, 'brain-fuzzies', plenty of times." 

Minho stared back. 

"Oh. Really? Well I guess the men that pay don't really care how I feel. And I guess my two ex boyfriends weren't much better."

"You've dated before? Didn't know that."

"Neither relationships were anything to write home about," Minho said, with a humorless chuckle.

Chan hummed, tugging off the condom and tying it up. "Why's that?"

Minho glanced to the side, staring at the wall.

"It's...I don't feel like talking about it."

Chan hummed again. "That's fine, you don't have to. I'm not gonna pry. Tell me if you want, or don't, it's up to you."

Minho turned his gaze to look at Chan. Chan was looking back at him. His eyes were kind, understanding, warm. It made Minho start to feel warm, before he realized he was probably blushing. 

"Well on second thought," he relented, glancing away again, "the first one...was a drug dealer on a power trip and the second one had a wife and children and didn't tell me about it."

"Oh. Wow. That's- that's horrible. I'm so-"

"Don't even start apologizing," Minho interrupted, rolling his eyes, "this is exactly why I didn't feel like talking about it. Forget I said anything."

Chan stopped talking, and it was quiet for several moments. Then there was more shuffling noises, and Minho glanced over to see Chan crawling across the bed towards him. 

He sat up and was about to ask what Chan was doing, but then Chan was gently grabbing his arms and pulling him forward and into an embrace.

"Why." Minho asked dumbly. 

"Because you looked like you needed one," was Chan's reply, hugging tighter.

Minho didn't say anything else, but let Chan hug him for as long as he wanted. 

And maybe he hugged back and nuzzled his face into Chan's neck a bit, but he would never admit it aloud. It felt nice, and warm.

"Also I just wanted to let you know," Chan added after a while, "I know we've had sex twice now, despite me saying at the start that it wasn't what I wanted with you. I just want you to know that I'm not trying to use you. You can say no at any time, I won't even touch you without your consent."

Minho sighed and pulled away from the hug. He felt colder already.

He looked Chan dead in the eyes. "That's what they all said."

Chan's demeanor shifted, and the look he gave him was sad. God, Minho _hated_ that kind of look. The look of pity.

"Right," Chan mumbled, "well, we should...get dressed."

"We should, yeah."

"Um, dinner will probably be ready soon," Chan said, starting to ramble and he picked up his suit pieces and put them back on, "or maybe it's already cooked, I'll go ask Jihyo." 

Minho nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Actually, I'm feeling really tired today, I think I'm gonna turn in early," he said.

Chan paused, in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, "are you sure? You aren't hungry?"

"I had a late lunch," Minho answered.

"Well, I'll have some leftovers set aside for you. In case you change your mind. Sound good?" 

Minho nodded, "yes, thank you."

Chan stepped over to Minho and pressed a soft kiss against the side of his head. "Sleep well," he murmured, before picking up his jacket and shoes and walking out of the room.

After he left, Minho flopped into his back, sighing. He had lied again. Truth was, he just wasn't hungry; his emotions were swirling around in his head and he didn't know how to make sense of them. 

Didn't know how to make sense of _Chan_. 

Here was this man, one of the richest in South Korea, enough money to do whatever the hell he wanted. And yet, he was taking care of someone who tried to _rob_ him. Giving him food, a place to stay, buying him clothes, and was never the one to initiate anything sexual. Minho thought that Chan was just waiting for the right moment to tell Minho to please him, but maybe….maybe he'd been genuine this whole time? And the way he treated Minho in bed...he was so _sweet_ . And gentle. And he _praised_ him, said he was _beautiful_ and that his moans were _hot_. How was Minho supposed to deal with that? The last people who gave him any sort of praise were his teachers and parents, and well- that was something way far in the past. 

The point was, Minho was _nothing_ in comparison to Chan- in looks, wealth, status, confidence, stability. So why did Chan treat him so kindly? 

And how was it possible that after despising sex for so long, with what it had come to mean to him; suddenly after two lays with Chan he was starting to enjoy it again? It made no sense, no sense at all.

"If this keeps up, I might end up falling in love with him," Minho joked to himself with a chuckle.

It was funny, because he was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve when it came to romance- he caught feelings way too easily.

Then, Minho’s smile froze and he came to a horrible realization.

  
  
"Oh god, oh _shit._ _I think I'm falling in love with him_."


	2. The Other Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, and welcome to chapter 2! :D  
> With this chapter you get to see Chan's point of view, you'll see their relationship change a bit, you'll find out some more about Minho's past, you'll meet some new characters, and you'll see some pretty important plot points!  
> And you'll see more smut, of course ;)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Chan had a very privileged life, to say the least. Born rich, grew up handsome and intelligent and ambitious, happy to follow in his family's footsteps, the perfect Bang family heir.

Well, except for his attraction to men as well as women, but no one really talked about that. Not that he was in the closet, Chan had told his parents he liked boys soon after he realized it at sixteen years old. His parents didn't respond the best at first, asking if it was just a silly phase or something. But after a while, they begrudgingly accepted it, as long as Chan “didn’t mention it to anyone who mattered” (meaning, don’t ever talk about it at cocktail parties or business dinners).

Chan also really enjoyed donating large amounts of money to charities and homeless shelters, and hiring excessive staff to do things he didn’t really need and paying them twice the reasonable wage. He had no use for an extravagant garden, but did he have seven hired gardeners? Yes, yes he did. Did he hire maids to do his laundry and clean his house, a chef to cook for him four times a week, and a driver to chauffeur him around, even though he was perfectly capable of doing all of these things himself? Absolutely.

It’s not like he needed the money for himself, it was better in the hands of people who did. And his parents _hated_ it, so it was a win-win in Chan’s book (so maybe, _maybe_ he was a little bitter about the whole keeping his sexuality quiet from the public thing).

Who knew that his small act of rebellion would lead him to where he was now, hosting a homeless guy he’d never met before that had tried- and almost succeeded- to rob him of a silly little wristwatch.

But there was something about Minho; Chan just had to keep talking to him, couldn’t leave him alone.

It was his eyes- they were void of any happiness. 

Chan had seen plenty of homeless people, and they had at least some sort of spark of hope in their eyes, something to hold onto. But Minho’s face was the face of someone who had nothing to live for anymore, and Chan just...felt a need to help.

Problem was, Chan wasn’t sure if he could share any news about his...guest...to his parents. And as he listened to his mother chatter away on the phone while at work, Chan nibbled nervously at his lip, holding back the words that could potentially sour her mood in an instant.

“ _You need a watch, right? Didn’t yours break?_ ” his mom asked. Chan had to stop himself from laughing out loud- he almost did need a new watch, it was hilariously ironic that she was asking.

“No, no it was Lucas that broke his. He accidentally smashed it, remember? Dad was _so_ angry.”

“ _Well of course he was, it was a very expensive watch! He’s gonna have to wait until he’s older to get another Rolex, that’s for certain._ ”

“Mum, he’s still a kid, don’t be so harsh on him.”

“ _How else is he going to learn the value of nice things? I’ll get him something from a different brand, he can’t go without that’s for sure. How is your suit supply, are you good on shirts and coats? I’m heading to the tailor next to get a few things for your father._ ”

“I’m _fine_ , I don’t need anything. I was just at the store recently anyways, I grabbed a couple things for-” shit. He almost slipped up about Minho. “-for uh, for the colder days coming up.”

“ _Really? I could’ve sworn you got a bunch of sweaters last month, what are you buying more for? You didn’t ruin them, did you?”_

“I just wanted more, do I really need another reason? Listen, I’ll call you back. Jimin’s calling me about a meeting, can’t miss it. Talk to you later, bye mum!” Chan said in a panic, ending the call before his mom could respond. 

Phew, crisis averted.

He hadn't been entirely lying; Jimin- his secretary- was not calling him, but he did in fact have a meeting later. However, he didn't have much to do until then, so he let his mind wander. It wandered to think about Minho. 

For starters, the man was strikingly beautiful. It caught Chan off guard, after Minho had taken a bath and washed away all the dirt that was on his skin- not that he wasn't already good looking when they first met, but he cleaned up _well_. Pretty doe eyes, a delicate mouth that seemed to naturally rest in a subtle pout, adorable bunny teeth, overall his features were just soft and dainty. As horrible as it was that Minho had sold his body numerous times, Chan could see how he was able to get customers. After all, he himself had been weak to the man's charms in the end. Several times, in fact. But Minho had said he wanted it, had given clear consent, so who was Chan to look a gift horse in the mouth?

He got so completely lost in thought about Minho, that when he heard his name get called sharply he jumped a little.

"Chan, you have a call holding," said his other secretary, Momo, peeking her head through the door of his office. 

"Oh, right I'll get right on that," Chan replied, hurriedly picking up his desk phone, "hello, this is Bang Chan speaking…"

  
  


Later, after his work day was finished, Chan stopped at a department store on his way home. Why? It was getting colder, and he wanted to make sure Minho had a winter coat. Not really caring about price, Chan purchased a high-end parka that was advertised to be super warm. He also grabbed a bite at a fast food place, feeling hungry and it was dinner time anyways. He knew that Minho would be taken care of at home, since Chan did have a chef that came in often. And if the chef wasn't there, the fridge was always full.

When he arrived home, he found Minho at his usual spot: in the living room, draped across the large couch and watching TV. Today's show of choice seemed to be a new drama that was airing.

"Hey, I got you something," Chan said, causing Minho to jolt and whip his head around to look at Chan. 

"Oh, again?" Minho asked, before letting out a chuckle, "what are you, my sugar daddy?"

Chan snorted, but then an idea formed in his head.

"I mean; I could be?"

Minho's grin slipped off his face. "Chan, I was joking."

"I know, I know, but hear me out- I literally have more money than I know what to do with, and I think if there's anyone who deserves to be excessively spoiled it's you," Chan said. 

Minho narrowed his eyes, "if this is you taking pity on me, I swear to god-"

"It's not!" Chan interrupted, "I promise it's not! Besides, these kinds of things involve sex too, right? Sex in exchange for full access to my money. And you're quite good at the sex thing, so I say it's a win-win. You can sell yourself to me, so you don't have to sell yourself to anyone else."

Minho seemed to relax at that, thankfully. The last thing Chan wanted to do was make him upset.

He was quiet for several moments, seemingly thinking it over, before finally saying "you make a compelling argument. Alright then."

"So we're in agreement?"

"Sure. But we should probably set some rules first, right? To make sure it doesn't go badly or anything."

Now it was Chan's turn to think, wondering what kind of rules to establish.

"Okay, how about…. I'll give you a copy of my credit card, but don't use it to buy anything crazy, like drugs or a yacht or an island. I'm not gonna confine you to the house, you can go wherever you want but please let someone know if you wander in case you get lost. Sex will be on the table, but if the other person isn't in the mood we won't pressure them for it. Sound good?"

Minho nodded, and asked "is it alright if I add something?"

"Go ahead," Chan replied, "what do you want to add?"

"Can this be an exclusive thing? I don't...I don't want to be some secret side piece. If you want to date someone, then this between us has to end. I'm not a homewrecker," Minho stated.

Chan was reminded of a couple nights prior when Minho had opened up about one of his previous boyfriends having a wife and kids, while Minho was the 'secret mistress'.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," he said, "should we...shake on it?"

Minho giggled, "that sounds so business-y. If anything I feel this kind of deal should be sealed with a kiss."

Well, Chan wasn't going to object to that. Not when he knew exactly how soft Minho's lips felt.

He leaned down towards Minho, who pulled him the rest of the way by tugging on Chan's tie. The kiss was fairly short, nothing too intense. 

"So what now, _daddy_?" Minho asked. 

Chan made a face of disgust. 

"Ugh, okay please _never_ call me that. I'm only a year older than you."

Minho let out a cackle, "then what should I call you?? If you're not my 'daddy' then what are you?"

"Just….just Chan is fine. Or hyung, if you really insist."

"Hmm, Chan...hyung. I can work with that," Minho said, pulling Chan down by his tie again.

They started to kiss some more, Chan dropping the bag with the parka he bought to the ground and pushing Minho back onto the couch. 

"How about we christen this new relationship, yeah?" Chan suggested when they broke apart, and Minho only gave a devilish grin in response.

"It's like you read my mind~" 

Swiftly, they moved up to the bedroom, Chan already loosening his tie on the way up the stairs.

As soon as they were in the guest bedroom- or rather, it was Minho's bedroom now- Chan was shoved onto the bed, Minho crawling over him. Minho made quick work of both of their clothing, and then asked in a seductive purr, "wanna open me up? _Hyung_ ~?"

Chan didn't need to be asked twice, grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. 

He started fingering Minho, going from one, then two, then three; all while Minho rocked back against his hand as he stretched Minho's rim open. Then, Chan added a fourth finger, remembering that Minho had made a slight face of discomfort when he sat down on Chan's dick the first time they had sex. Minho looked a little surprised when Chan added the extra finger, blinking his eyes open at him in confusion. But then Chan rubbed against his prostate and Minho closed his eyes again, letting out a pleased hum. 

Chan stroked that spot again, and Minho hummed softly again.

"Minho," he said, "don't hide your sounds, I've said before that I want to hear you."

Minho blushed, eyes still closed, and nodded.

Chan continued to finger Minho, and this time Minho let a succulent moan spill out of his mouth. Such a heavenly sound, Chan wanted to hear more of it. 

"Please," Minho whimpered, "I'm ready, I want your dick now." 

Chan chuckled, but pulled his fingers out and passed Minho the condom.

Minho quickly opened it and rolled it down Chan's shaft, before lining it up with his entrance and sliding down.

Once Minho was fully seated, he didn't really waste any time starting to move. He went at a fairly quick pace, and it was nice and all, but Chan wanted to try something this time. On Minho's next down thrust, Chan tensed his muscles and thrusted up at the same time. The effect was instant, and Chan figured he must have hit the prostate with his dick, as Minho let out a loud moan. Grinning, Chan did the same thing again, and again. He gripped tightly to Minho's hips and started to take control, fucking up into him from underneath. Minho threw his head back as he moaned again, and as Chan gazed at his body he was reminded just how striking the man was, especially in this position, where he could see almost everything.

"You're so pretty like this, you know that?" Chan said, thrusting up again, "I'm feeling incredibly lucky right now to have such a gorgeous angel in my bed."

Minho cried out, the praise affecting him immediately.

"I'm... _ah_...I don't…" he whimpered.

Chan shook his head, although Minho had his eyes closed so he couldn't see it.

"You're gorgeous, and you sound so so pretty, and you feel _amazing_ around me."

Minho moaned once more, leaning forward and placing his hands on Chan's torso. 

"I'm gonna...gonna- _ah_!" he cried, and then he was coming, untouched, spurting all across Chan's chest.

As hot as that was, Chan couldn't help but feel a little discontent. He had _just_ gotten Minho to be more vocal, he didn't want it to end already.

"Are you okay with overstimulation?" he asked, and Minho's eyes fluttered open slowly to look at him.

"Why do you ask?" Minho questioned, breathing heavily from his orgasm.

"Wanna eat you out, wanna hear more of your beautiful voice."

Minho's eyes widened. "But you haven't even-"

"Don't worry about that. I just want to keep making you feel good."

With a blush traveling all the way down his chest, Minho nodded and climbed off of Chan's lap, pulling off of his dick. Chan immediately missed the feeling of Minho around him, but that didn't really matter.

The man's moans were absolute music to Chan's ears, and he'd give Minho pleasure all night if it meant hearing them nonstop.

Once Minho had repositioned himself on his hands and knees, Chan reached out and grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks apart. He wasted no time leaning down and licking across it, and Minho immediately moaned again. He pressed his tongue inside and wiggled it around, drawing out gasps and moans and whines and more moans.

Chan felt his dick twitch and pulled a hand away to reach down and stroke it. There was nothing like the pleasure of his partner to get him off, Chan _thrived_ on making someone feel good. Knowing that the other person was absolutely ruined because of something _he_ did; nothing was hotter.

He wrapped his lips around Minho's rim and sucked on it. Minho keened loudly, a delicious whine that rang from the back of his throat. He could feel Minho’s legs shaking, under the grip of his hand on Minho’s ass. Chan continued to lick and suck, moving his tongue in and out of Minho’s hole, for what felt like forever. Eventually, he heard Minho start begging again.

“Chan, Chan please fuck me again, need to feel you I need- _ah_ \- I need it!”

“You sure baby? Are you hard again?” Chan asked, before pressing a delicate kiss over Minho’s rim.

Minho whined, “yes, yes I’m hard again and I need you _please_.”

Chan pressed more kisses around Minho’s rim, trailing them up his back, to his shoulders and neck.

“Alright baby,” he whispered, and he felt Minho shiver beneath him, “whatever you want.”

He grabbed the lube bottle again and put some more on his dick, to make sure there was still a good slide and Minho wouldn’t get hurt. After he was re-slicked up, he slid back in from behind, bottoming out quickly. Minho let out a small moan, a sound of relief that made Chan smile to himself. He really was needy, how cute. 

“Thank you hyung...please use me, use me whatever way you like,” Minho whined.

Chan’s smile fell, and he pressed one more kiss to the back of Minho’s neck.

“Not gonna use you,” he said firmly, “gonna please you. Gonna make you feel even more amazing, okay kitten?”

He finished his statement with a thrust, and Minho let out a whimper.

Chan continued thrusting, hands trailing across Minho’s body, one going to fondle his nipples and the other moving to grab his dick and start stroking it. Chan also angled himself so he would grind against Minho’s prostate again, bringing out more of those beautiful, beautiful sounds.

Everything about Minho was beautiful, especially in such an intimate moment like this. Chan wondered, for a minute, how much Minho had charged while he was out on the streets. Because really, the man was _priceless_. And Chan would do his best to show Minho that.

He thrusted in hard and fast, and at this point Minho was so loud it was dragging him so close to the edge. Chan jerked Minho's dick off faster as well, and tried to hold on at least a little while so he could get Minho off again without his own orgasm hitting way before. Soon enough his thrusts got sloppy as he got closer and closer, and then with one more thrust he came, with low and guttural moan, spilling into the condom. While his dick kept twitching inside of Minho, Chan continued to stroke Minho, and after a few more minutes Minho was coming again, with a moan so loud it was almost a scream.

Chan pulled out, and Minho flopped forward on the mattress, face buried in the pillows.

While Chan was tying up the condom to throw away, he heard Minho say quietly, "I was a good toy, yes?"

Chan frowned again. He thought he'd told Minho already….

"Not a toy. A sweet and seductive vixen. But yes, you were amazing. Sleep well, kitten."

"I like that," Minho further mumbled, sounding half asleep already, "when you call me kitten. It's nice."

Chan smiled. "Okay then, kitten. Goodnight." 

He moved to press a gentle kiss on Minho's temple, and under the light of the room's lamp he could see a beautiful blush across Minho's face, his doe eyes already closed as he drifted into slumber. Chan picked up his clothes, switched off the light, and went to his own room to shower and head to bed.

  
  


When the weekend came, Chan took Minho out into town, heading to the shopping district in Gangnam. They went to the COEX mall, and when they visited the aquarium Minho stared and stared, the light from the tanks reflecting in his eyes, which were full of wonder.

“I’ve never been to an aquarium before!” he said excitedly.

“Really? Why not?” Chan asked.

“Too busy studying. I was really focused on having good grades, wanted to go to a really good university. And if I did have free time, I spent it dancing,” Minho explained, and Chan noticed his excitement seemed to dampen, “not that all the studying really mattered in the end, but...I graduated at least.”

“Hey, let’s not think about that. Come look at this tank,” Chan said, pointing out a tank that was full of small and shiny fish.

Minho perked up again, walking over to the tank and admiring all the fish within.

After walking through the aquarium, they wandered all over the mall. Chan had been there a million times, so he let Minho drag him to wherever he wanted. They ended up at the bookstore, and if Minho had been excited by the aquarium, he was practically starstruck by the bookstore. He kept grabbing various novels from the shelves, muttering about “oh I was hoping that series continued” and “I loved this book” and “there’s a sequel? I’m so behind.”

“How many do you want?” Chan asked, making Minho jump a little from where he’d been nose deep in some fantasy novel.

“Uh, what?”

“You’re my sugar baby now, aren’t you? I’m supposed to be spoiling you. Tell me what books you want and I’ll buy them.”

Minho blinked, remembering that they’re in a store. “Oh, right. This isn’t a library. Um….I think we’re going to need a basket. Or, maybe make that a cart.”

They did need a cart- not because Minho wanted a lot of books, but because he wanted enough to be too heavy for a basket. After they left the bookstore, Chan took Minho over to the Yeoju Premium Outlets; the area that had all the designer clothing stores. Again, Chan let Minho drag him around, letting him explore however he wanted. They first went to the Valentino store, where Minho seemed a bit weirded out by how much of the clothing had large logos printed across them.

"This is like…. _asking_ to get robbed," Minho said, holding up a long sleeve shirt that was covered in the brand logo, "if I saw someone walking down the street wearing this, I'd immediately be eyeing up where their money is."

Chan couldn't help but laugh at that, he supposed Minho did have a point. 

"You could argue the same for Gucci," he pointed out.

Minho nodded, "I'll admit, I have robbed a couple people because I saw them wearing Gucci. Silly idiots didn't even notice me pulling their wallets out of their pockets."

"Okay, probably not the best idea to talk about stealing from people when we're in public."

Minho laughed, "yeah probably not. Oh, this sweatshirt actually looks normal. Looks comfy, too. Should I….try it on?"

He looked at Chan expectantly, his face uncertain.

"If you want to, yeah. I'm not going to stop you or anything," Chan replied, gesturing towards the changing rooms.

A small and delicate smile graced itself across Minho's face, and he gently took Chan's hand and walked them both to the changing rooms. 

Minho changed into the shirt, admiring how it looked in the mirror of the changing stall.

"Well, it certainly is comfy," he said, "although these jewels on the sleeves are hardly practical."

"You don't have to worry about practical," Chan said, "just worry about if you like it. I think you look very cute, honestly."

"I suppose I do like it….."

"Great! We'll buy it."

Minho blinked several times at Chan.

"Just...just like that? You're not even gonna check the price?"

Chan shrugged. "Why should I? It's not like I have to worry about a budget."

Minho looked at himself in the mirror again. 

"This is going to take some getting used to," he said.

"You didn't even bat an eye at me buying a bunch of books for you, but we get to clothing and suddenly you're nervous?" Chan commented with a grin.

Minho blushed. "Books aren't that expensive! Designer clothing is! It's- this is all very new okay?"

"You're cute."

"Shut up!"

They bought the sweatshirt. Minho shyly handed it to the clerk, and Chan swiped his white credit card to pay for it. When his name popped up on the screen for the purchase, the clerk did a double take.

"Will- will there be anything else for you today, Bang-nim?" the clerk asked.

Chan waved his hand, "no, that will be all, thank you.”

“Of course. Have a good day sir. An honor to have you visit our store today sir.”

As they walked out of the store, Minho spoke up.

“Wow, first there were the reporters outside the shelter, and now you made a store clerk all starstruck. You’re kinda famous, aren’t you?” he remarked.

Chan rolled his eyes, frowning, “yeah, one of the annoying parts of owning a major electronics company.“

“Why would it be annoying? Doesn’t fame have like, major perks and stuff?”

“Sure, there’s perks,” Chan said, “But it also means my relationships with people aren’t very genuine. Most of the people I grew up with are over privileged, spoiled and shallow, and anytime I try to date someone they’re only after my money. Kind of a first world problems issue, I know, but it’s bugged me for years.”

“I’m only here because of your money, and you seem fine with that,” Minho countered.

“Well, yeah, but that was established up front. You aren’t pretending to have feelings for me to try and get access to my inheritance.”

Minho hummed, “no, I suppose I’m not. Well, at least you have one friend now who isn’t shallow.”

Chan gave him a confused look. “Who?”

“Uh, me? Are we not friends in some capacity?” Minho answered, looking affronted.

“I- I guess? Wouldn’t this be a bit beyond friendship though? We’ve had sex like, four times.”

Minho shrugged. “I don’t see why you can’t be my sugar daddy _and_ my friend at the same time.”

Huh. Minho did have a point. 

"Then, I guess we are friends. Now, where do you want to go next?"

When the day was done, Chan ended up buying several Gucci shirts and sweaters, a few Burberry cashmere scarves, a couple shirts and pairs of jeans from Dolce & Gabbana, and various other items of clothing from other luxury brand stores. Jewelry too, Minho’s attention got caught by a high end jewelry store and he was practically drooling over the earrings. 

“I used to wear earrings, although I sold them about a year ago. I think...the holes might not have closed up yet,” he had said. Chan decided that even if they had closed up, Minho could just get them pierced again, and bought several pairs of studs and dangly earrings. Earrings that were made of gold and platinum, and bejeweled with diamonds and sapphires and emeralds. The way Minho’s eyes twinkled with joy gave Chan a little funny feeling in his chest. He hadn’t seen Minho look this happy before.

There were so many bags when they left the district that the trunk of Chan’s car was full and they had to make use of the backseat. Luckily, Chan had driven, since it was his usual driver’s day off, so Minho just sat in the front seat. 

It was getting late, and Chan started to get hungry, so he suggested they go get something to eat at one of the restaurants. Minho wanted to try something super fancy, because “you could probably get us a super elite table without any wait time.” Which….was true….the Bang family did have a consistently reserved table in several vip rooms of several high end restaurants. They ended up going to Irodori, a Japanese specialty restaurant, one Chan remembered going to often when he was younger, a place where the Bang family were known and esteemed guests. They were seated immediately in one of the private rooms, and a waiter swiftly brought a bottle of plum wine- the favorite of Chan’s mother. Chan waved away the wine, and ordered his usual choice of dish.

“Minho, what would you like?” he asked, looking at Minho, who was looking at the menu nervously.

“Um...I’m...not sure….can you order for me?”

Chan chuckled, “just bring him the same thing that I’ve ordered.”

The waiter bowed, “of course, sir. It’ll be ready soon.”

When the food arrived, Minho ate as he usually did- ravenously, as if it had been weeks since his last meal.

“Do you always eat like you’ve never seen food before?” Chan teased.

Minho stopped chewing, and Chan could see his cheeks redden. He swallowed, and answered, “back at the shelter, it was first come first serve; and on the street people would steal your food if you even blinked before eating it. I guess I’m not used to being able to take my time. I’m not used to such large portions, either.”

Chan felt a pang at his heart. Minho really had gone through such hard times…

“Hey,” Minho snapped, eyes narrowed at the look Chan must have been giving him, “no pitying. This isn’t a pity party.”

“Ah, sorry sorry, didn’t mean to. I just- you’ve had it so rough, I can’t imagine going through that,” Chan said.

“It’s fine, Chan. I didn’t survive by just moping around and feeling sorry for myself. And I don’t want other people to feel sorry for me either. Life sucks, there’s nothing we can do about it,” Minho replied with a huff, and the topic died as they both finished eating their food.

Once they arrived back at home, they carried in as many bags as they could, and Chan asked Jihyo- the head maid- to have the staff bring in the rest. Minho took his time putting everything away, not sure where to put what in which drawer of the large and intricately designed dressers that were in his room. Minho also took a couple hours trying everything on again; putting together outfits, coordinating looks, mixing and matching. It was cute, it was very cute.

And while it was fun watching Minho put on all the clothes, it was certainly more fun to take them _off_.

  
  


Chan had a copy made of his credit card, which he gave to Minho, as part of their agreement. Chan also bought Minho one of the latest phone models, so he had access to the internet and could talk to Chan over text while he was at work.

After about a week, Chan started to notice purchases showing up in his account history. At first it was more designer clothes and jewelry, but then they started to get more interesting…..as in, adult store interesting. And lingerie store interesting.

With a phone in his possession, Minho really made use of the camera; taking selfies or mirror selfies, showing off what he was wearing. Chan would always tell him how cute he looked, and Minho would always reply with a flustered keysmash.

They also fell into a sort of routine: Chan went to work, Minho stayed home and websurfed or watched TV, Chan came home from work, they ate dinner, they had sex, they went to sleep. And on weekends, they would go out and explore, Chan showing Minho what the city was like for those who were born with a silver spoon in their mouth. And they had sex, but earlier in the day. 

For the most part, it was Minho who initiated, although there were times when it was Chan asking if they could get frisky. And the sex was good, it was _so_ good. Especially now that Minho had stopped holding back so much. The only problem that Chan had was that he really wanted to try it in a position where they were facing each other, where he could look into Minho's eyes, but Minho would always turn the other way, or keep his eyes clenched shut. Chan didn't know why, and he wasn't sure if Minho would tell him if he asked.

Chan still hadn't told his family about Minho either, in fact if he had the decision his parents would never find out at all. 

But, unfortunately, the universe seemed to have other plans.

It was a mid-November day and Chan had just arrived home from work, only to see another car in his driveway. A familiar car. Chan swallowed nervously- this could not be good.

He walked into his house and Jihyo came up to him, smiling nervously. 

"You have a couple of visitors," she told him, "they didn't give any warning, they just- showed up."

Chan sighed, "thank you Jihyo. They didn't see Minho, did they?"

Jihyo's eyes flicked to the side and she bit her lip. Oh no.

"He- he must have heard the door open and thought you came home early. They're all in the living room now," she said.

"Well, guess I have some explaining to do. Or lying. Probably lying. I'll figure it out when I see them."

Chan handed Jihyo his coat to put away, and headed over to the living room. Lo and behold, there was his mother and father, sitting in the floral chaise, while Minho was sitting on the couch. Chan's mother was chittering away about the renovations on their house they were working on (they were planning on adding a heated indoor pool so they could swim even during the winter). Chan's father was nodding along, and Minho looked completely glazed over and out of his comfort zone.

Chan cleared his throat. "Mum. Dad. I didn't think to expect a visit today. Hello Minho, thank you for keeping my parents entertained."

"I didn't do much, I just asked how much money your family has and she kept hopping to different tangents," Minho said, shrugging. 

"Apologies, Channie darling, we meant to call but then your father suggested why not surprise you!" Chan's mother explained, "but I think we were the ones surprised to see a complete stranger greet us at the staircase! Who is this young gentleman?" 

Chan swallowed nervously. He really didn't want to lie...but he knew how his parents would react if he told the truth….

"He's, um, he's just a friend! Met him at a conference. He's from Gimpo and was looking to move here, and I offered my house for him to stay while he looks for a house of his own," Chan answered, pulling out the lie on the spot.

Minho gave him a look of 'what the hell?' and Chan gave him a look back, pleading for him to 'just play along'.

Minho rolled his eyes, but said, "yup! I'm looking for a big fancy mansion of my own! Just haven't found one yet. I'm so fortunate that my good buddy here let me stay in his lovely home! He's so generous."

"Hm, yes he is," Chan's father says, "a little _too_ generous at times."

Now it was Chan who rolled his eyes.

"Not this again, dad, what do you have against me donating to the helpless and needy? It's the right thing to do."

"Well these people wouldn't be so helpless if they weren't so lazy. They're perfectly capable of going out and getting a job. If they did that, then they wouldn't be homeless or feel the need to wander around begging for change."

Chan glanced over at Minho, who winced slightly. He knew his parents would never understand, and that was why he couldn't tell them the truth.

"Look, I just really like giving back to the community. You don't have to like it, but you aren't connected to my bank account anymore, so you can't stop me. It's my money that I've earned with the role that you were _so_ eager to give to me and I will spend it how I wish," he stated firmly, "now did you only come here to judge my monetary decisions? Because if so you can go ahead and leave."

Chan's mother huffed. "Calm down you two. We came because we missed you, you never visit anymore! I'm sure you're busy with your new role in the company but would it kill you to come by for dinner every now and again? Your siblings miss you too, Lucas keeps asking why his big brother is absent so much."

Chan softened, he supposed it had been a while since he went back home for a family dinner.

"Sorry about that, I have been really busy. With work, and with keeping my friend company. I've been showing him around Seoul."

"Showing him around? Surely he's visited Seoul before?" his mother said, scoffing.

Chan gulped, starting to panic, but Minho cut in.

"Sure, but only for boring business things, Chan showed me all the fun stuff of the city. I didn't know your family had a special vip table for seven different restaurants."

Clearly, this was the right thing to say, as both of Chan's parents seemed to puff their chests out.

"Well, when you have the status we do, it seems a bit silly to have to _wait_ to be seated," Chan's father said.

"Oh yes of course," Minho replied, "and the Bangs are top tier, are they not?" 

"I like this friend," Chan's mother said, smiling, "you can bring him with you to dinner if you'd like."

Chan laughed, "alright I'll think about it. Speaking of dinner, I think the chef is almost done with mine, so if you wouldn't mind-" he gestured towards the door, hoping to get his parents to leave as soon as possible.

"Alright, alright we'll get out of your hair. Just, please come by next week, dear, and I'll call you to remind you so you can't try and worm out of it!"

"I will! I will, I promise. I'll call you soon, okay? Love you."

They both kissed him on the cheek and then walked out into the hallway. Chan could hear Jihyo thanking them for dropping by, and opening the doors for them. Once the doors closed, Chan let out a long sigh and flopped onto the couch.

"Sorry about that. Had no idea they were coming," he said.

Minho pulled him over so he was laying across Minho's lap, and started stroking his hair. 

"It's fine. They're….well they're something."

"They're exhausting," Chan corrected, "and judgemental, and elitist."

"Why did you lie to them?" Minho asked, "about what I was to you."

"Because they're exhausting, and judgemental, and elitist. I mean, you heard what my dad said about homeless people. They'd throw a fit if they knew where you came from. They'd turn up their noses and refuse to look at you. They mean well, and they're loving parents, but they're not the best people. They don't even like that I'm bisexual, I've been told to not bring it up around other people. Which, is levels better than disowning me, but…. it's a bit suffocating."

Minho just hummed, and kept stroking Chan's hair. It felt nice, and relaxing.

"I guess….I can understand that. I wish...I wish I'd never told my parents. That I was gay. But at the same time, I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't, would I?"

Chan looked up at Minho. Minho was staring off into space, but his hands were still carding through Chan's blonde curls.

"But would you have been happy? Suppressing who you are?"

Minho laughed humorlessly. "I wasn't happy after I came out Chan. I wasn't happy for four entire years. I'd gladly take staying in the closet over what actually happened."

Chan winced. "Right. Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, no pity remember? It's not like I can go back in time anyways. What happened to me has happened, and all I can do is keep going day by day. Until I can't keep going anymore."

"That's... I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat? I hope the chef prepared bulgogi."

Chan kept staring at him. Minho's face looked solemn, the way he looked around when they first met. He hadn't realized how happier Minho seemed to be lately until that emotionless look came back. Chan promised himself to make sure he didn't remind Minho of bad memories again.

"Yeah, let's go eat. There's probably something savory that you'll like."

All through dinner, Chan still felt on edge- talking to his parents often did this to him. They were just so frustrating to deal with at times, especially in regards to what he did with the money that he earned. 

"You seem stressed, something on your mind?" Minho asked, halfway through dessert.

"Ah- yeah, just bothered about my parents dropping by unannounced. And the thing about the donating money, I just don't like dealing with it and it's put me off my good mood," Chan answered.

Minho tilted his head slightly. "Want me to fix it?"

"Fix it? How would you…?" Chan trailed off in a question.

Minho just giggled and winked at him. "Surely your brain still works, hyung?"

Right. Sex. Duh.

"I mean if you're up for it I'm certainly not going to object," said Chan, "lead the way, kitten."

It was a little bit funny, how they would walk up to Minho's room completely normal, one looking from outside could never guess their intentions as they calmly walked out of the kitchen, into the main hallway, and up the stairs. But the moment the door to Minho's bedroom shut, they were on each other like a pair of horny teenagers.

"It's just as well we're doing this," Minho murmured against Chan's lips, pulling off his shirt, "I was feeling a bit needy earlier, so you can imagine my disappointment when it wasn't you walking into the foyer an hour early."

"Maybe sometime I _should_ come home early," Chan replied, undoing his belt and shoving his pants to the floor, "with such a lovely kitten waiting for me I'd have a perfectly good excuse."

Minho blushed at the compliment, but managed to maintain his flirty smile, "good excuse indeed. Although if you would just sext me from time to time I wouldn't even need you to come home early."

"I already told you I can't have raunchy text messages on my phone, I use it for work."

"You're no fun."

Chan raised an eyebrow. "Oh am I? We'll see about that."

He swiftly picked Minho up and tossed him onto the bed, and Minho cried out in surprise. Chan crawled into the mattress and crawled over Minho's body, caging him in against the covers.

"Mind helping me out of this shirt?" He asked, reaching one hand up and undoing the top few buttons. Minho nodded quickly and started undoing the rest. When Chan sat back to take it off completely, Minho took the opportunity to shift around and open the drawer that had the lube and condoms. He passed the bottle over to Chan, and Chan wasted no time opening it up.

"I fingered myself a bit earlier so you shouldn't have to do much," Minho said, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Did you? You really were needy, huh? That's crazy hot kitten, what a nice image you've put in my mind."

The thought of Minho in his bed, fingers in his ass, moaning out Chan's name as he got off thinking about him….Chan's dick was extra hard now.

He poured out some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, then pressed one into Minho's hole. It slid in easily, and he added a second finger which also slid in easily. Chan added a third, which was a little less easy, and he went from there. 

Immediately he felt around for Minho's prostate, and the sound of Minho whining particularly loud coupled with bucking his hips back confirmed that Chan had found it. He smirked to himself, and deliberately rubbed against the prostate over and over and over, making Minho cry out in a loud and long moan.

"Don't tease, not- _haah_ \- not fair," Minho whimpered, rocking back against Chan's fingers, "want you to _fuck_ me, not finger me."

"Hm, you sure? I mean, you seem to be enjoying yourself. I'm not sure I'll even need my dick," Chan taunted, still rubbing over his sweet spot.

Minho turned his head and glared at Chan. Or, tried to. It was a little hard to take him seriously with his cheeks all red and his eyes glazed over with lust.

" _You're_ the one who wanted to have sex, Chan," he said, still glaring.

Chan chuckled, "this is true, I was the one who wanted to have sex. Although you're the one who offered. But I'll stop teasing, don't worry, I just really enjoy prostate milking."

"I can _tell_."

Chuckling some more, Chan shifted away from the prostate and added a fourth finger to stretch Minho as much as possible. Then he pulled his fingers out and reached over to grab a condom. He opened the packet and rolled it on and then paused.

"Hey, do you mind if we try a different position tonight? I'd really like to do it missionary," Chan said.

Minho's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh, I- I don't like that position," he said, sounding slightly panicked.

Chan gave him a questioning look. "Why not?"

"It's- um- it's just boring, you know? It's so basic," Minho answered, looking more and more panicked.

Something about the way he was acting; Chan could tell that Minho was lying.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?" he asked, pressing a little, hoping to get something more honest.

Minho looked away, seeming to shrink slightly into himself. It was quiet for several minutes, and Chan suddenly started to worry that he had killed the mood entirely.

"I…..I don't like looking at faces," Minho mumbled quietly- so quietly, Chan almost couldn't hear him. 

"You don't like looking at faces?" Chan repeated "why not? Isn't eye contact an important part of intercourse? Helps with the intimacy of it."

"Not when you've fucked dozens of men. Not when it's the same sleazy middle aged man who looks at you under some perverted gaze. Not when everyone's eyes are the same- you're nothing to them but a way to get off that isn't their own hand. You don't mean anything to them. You don't mean anything to anyone," Minho spat, and the look in his eyes turned steely, "so I've stopped enjoying eye contact. I hate it. I hate looking at faces during sex. Because all I ever see is those same disgusting faces leering back at me."

Chan stared at him, taken aback. He almost apologized, but bit his tongue. He knew Minho would just fuss about not pitying him.

Instead, he gently held the sides of Minho's face and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not them," he said, "I'll never look at you like that."

 _'I'll look at you as though you mean everything,'_ were the words that he didn't say, but hoped that the message was conveyed.

Minho took Chan's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

"You say that, but I don't know if I can believe you. I'm sorry. Can we please just do it the same way we always do it? I just...it's better this way."

Chan sighed, but nodded.

"Of course. Do you want to ride me or do you want it from behind?"

"Ride you, I want to get back at you for teasing me," Minho answered, and as if a switch had flipped his flirty smile was back.

"Oh? I feel like I'm going to regret this," he said.

Minho winked, "maybe you will, but you'll still get off so does it matter?"

Chan laughed, "no I suppose it doesn't."

Minho laughed with him, and leaned in to press their lips together, pushing him down against the mattress.

Needless to say, Minho did get Chan back, edging him a total of _seven_ times. By the time Minho finally let him come, Chan was close to crying from how worked up he had gotten. 

"You are the devil," he said, after they had both finished and he had thrown the condom away.

"Good, maybe you won't be so merciless on my prostate next time," Minho huffed, dramatically crossing his arms and pouting.

Chan pointed a finger at him. "I will make no promises. In fact I might get you back worse than you got me."

Minho's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare. I'll stop having sex with you entirely."

"No you won't."

"......okay, no I won't."

  
  
  
  
  


Christmas rolled around, and Chan got Minho numerous fancy things as gifts. It honestly really made him happy, thinking about how Minho would react to each of the items, if his face would light up, if he would smile. Chan really liked Minho's smile. It never reached his eyes, not entirely, but it was still pretty nonetheless. In all honesty, he wanted to make Minho smile every day for the rest of his life.

A few days before Christmas, when he arrived home a bit late from work (he had taken one of his other cars, so he could stop at a few stores on the way home, but leave the driver available for Minho's use), he saw Minho waiting for him in the foyer, looking practically _giddy_.

"I got you something. Well, I got _us_ something. It's a few days early, but it's not really something I can wrap so I'm just going to show you now," he said, bouncing slightly back and forth from one foot to the other. 

"Oh really? What is it?" Chan asked, a smile creeping across his face from how excited Minho looked. 

"Wait here!" Minho ordered, and he ran off and out of the foyer. When he came back, he had something tucked in his arms.

It was a kitten, a tabby with brown and gray stripes. The kitten looked up at Chan and let out a high pitched meow.

"Oh my god," Chan breathed, because oh my god. This was the cutest kitten Chan had ever seen.

"Her name is Dori! I was out in town getting food and I saw there was a shelter, so I went inside to look around. Little Dori had been dropped off recently, someone found her abandoned; just one look and I had to have her, isn't she adorable?"

Chan looked up to answer, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Minho was smiling, smiling _so_ brightly. It was a smile that actually reached his eyes, a smile that made his whole face _shine_. It was the most beautiful thing Chan had ever seen. 

In that moment Chan knew; he knew he had fallen in love.

"Yes," he answered, still staring at Minho, "yes she is. I didn't know you liked cats.".

The smile fell a little. Oh dear.

"Ah yeah, I had two growing up. But they- I couldn't exactly take them with me," Minho said, looking down and off to the side.

Chan placed his hands around Minho's face and brought him back to look into his eyes.

"Dori is going to be a wonderful addition to the house. A cute kitten to keep my other pretty kitten company, yeah? She's perfect, this is the best gift ever."

Minho blushed, a beautiful crimson red, and let out a giggle. It was the sweetest sound, Chan loved it more than he loved hearing Minho moan.

"Good, I'm glad. I had to ask the driver if you were allergic first, but he said it would be fine."

"Oh absolutely, I love cats."

"Well you've kept me around so I suppose that would be true," Minho joked with another giggle, and Chan giggled too.

"Can I hold her?" he requested, holding out his hands.

"Of course!" Minho handed Dori over to Chan, who cradled the kitten gently in his arms. Her fur was very soft, and she meowed at him again. Minho waved his finger in front of it and Dori tried to bat at it with her little paws, which made them both laugh again. Chan didn't want the moment to end. It almost felt like they were holding a child, like they were starting their own little family together, like a real couple.

But Minho was his sugar baby, not his partner. Minho very likely did not love Chan in return, it would be a surprise if Minho even _trusted_ him fully- he knew there were still walls that Minho had put up and would never bring down. Chan could be content with that, though, he'd keep supporting Minho until Minho found his own way and established his own life. Or, if Minho wanted to stay forever, stay as Chan's friend, that was fine too.

Christmas came and went, Minho loved all of his presents and had even gotten Chan some things in return. One of those things was a watch- a cheap, plastic watch, which made Chan crack up.

"Just in case yours actually does get stolen," Minho had said with a wink, which made Chan laugh harder, and he playfully swatted at Minho's arm. 

After presents were opened and they had dinner, they sat by the fireplace; Dori asleep on Minho's lap, and Minho falling asleep against Chan's shoulder. It felt incredibly domestic, and Chan once again had to chase away his newfound daydreams of holding Minho close forever, of kissing smiles onto his face, waking up next to him in the morning. Minho had never even been in his bed, they always had sex in Minho's room (the exception being the one week Minho wanted to fuck in each one of Chan's seven cars- a different one each day of the week). Minho seemed to enjoy the sex just fine, but he seemed to be very hesitant of the after; sure they had some pillow talk, but Minho wasn't a cuddler, he was pretty quick to just curl up under the blankets and wait for Chan to leave and go back to his own room. Chan would very much love to spend a whole night together, but if it wasn't what Minho wanted, then he wasn't going to ask for it. It would be selfish- even if Chan loved cuddling, and loved talking for hours after intercourse, and loved falling asleep together with his partner. 

For now, he was okay with this, okay with what they had. If Minho was happy, Chan was happy. Even if it hurt a little every time he left the room at night.

  
  


A few weeks later, Chan got a text while at the office. It was from Minho, and all it said was " **something's waiting for you back at home ;)** ". Eyebrows raising, Chan wondered exactly what Minho had planned to surprise him. What was it, another cat? Or maybe something kinky? His curiosity went a bit wild and he'd admit, the anticipation was getting to him at the end of the day. Once he got home he all but ran inside. 

"Minho? Where are you?" he called out within the house, his voice echoing slightly across the open space.

There wasn't an answer, and Minho wasn't in the living room (although Dori was, and Chan stopped to scratch behind her ears), so by process of elimination Chan guessed the other man was upstairs.

When he opened the door to Minho room, he was greeted- no, _blessed-_ with the sight of Minho lying on his bed, wearing a short silk robe, lace panties, lace thigh high stockings, and was in the middle of fingering himself.

"About time you got home, I've been edging myself for _ages_ ," Minho said, and emphasized the end of his sentence with a beautiful moan.

"Well, I'd say this is quite the surprise," Chan commented, loosening his tie.

"I'm glad you like it~ now are you gonna stand there or are you gonna come over here and ravish me?"

Chan had never dropped his pants faster in his entire life. He almost tripped as he stepped out of them, which made Minho let out a giggle, that beautiful giggle that Chan adored.

"Guess I know now why that purchase from a lingerie store showed up in my credit card history," Chan said, shrugging off his suit jacket and climbing into the bed.

"They're mint green, it's my favourite color I couldn't resist," Minho answered, slipping the silk robe off and pulling Chan's tie away from his neck.

"The pastel looks amazing on you... you're unbelievably sexy you know that?"

Chan could see Minho blush; it was so pretty, the way it spread across his face and down his neck. 

"You flatter me too much…" he said, looking away.

Chan disagreed, if anything he didn't flatter Minho enough. But he just leaned forward and kissed Minho, and started quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Chan's fingers kept fumbling, and after a while he got frustrated and just ripped it open. 

He heard a couple buttons scatter across the floor. Oops. That shirt was rather expensive too….oh well, he'd call the family tailor later for a new one.

"Your strength never ceases to amaze me. Or turn me on," Minho commented, shoving the shirt off of Chan's torso.

"Why thank you, kitten. Honestly I've been slacking a bit, haven't gone to the gym in a while."

"Oh? Why not?" 

Chan reached forward to pull Minho onto his lap, his hands lightly gripping the other man's waist.

"Been a liiiiittle preoccupied," he said with a smirk, "but sex can be a workout too, so I'm not complaining."

"Hmm~ indeed it can~" Minho replied, and brought their lips together. 

They made out lazily for a bit, Minho grinding down over Chan's underwear clad crotch while Chan groped at his ass. The lace over it felt soft and delightful under his hands. After several minutes Minho pulled away, scooting back and turning around. He teasingly wiggled his ass in the air, and asked "want a taste?"

Chan didn't hesitate, he moved forward and took those soft cheeks in his hands again, and then leaned down and bit into the soft flesh.

Minho yelped, and Chan started laughing, peppering kisses around the reddening bite mark.

"I couldn't resist, sorry. Hope I didn't hurt you?" he said.

"It's fine, I was just surprised that's all," Minho responded, "I was expecting a tongue, not teeth."

"Don't worry baby, I'll give you a _lot_ of tongue."

Chan eagerly grabbed the fabric of the lace and went to move it aside. However, he did not realize that the fabric was not very stretchy, and suddenly there was a ripping sound.

They both froze, Minho looking back to see why his ass felt more free all of a sudden, and Chan staring down at the torn lace that dangled across Minho's skin.

"Did you….just rip my panties?" Minho asked, blinking in shock.

"Um," Chan answered dumbly, "maybe."

Minho stared at him. "They're brand new, Chan. This was my first time wearing them. And you've ruined them."

"I'm so sorry! I'll buy you a new pair. I'll buy two, or three, as many as you want! I'll make it up to you!" Chan said, guilt creeping over him. He didn't realize lace could be so _fragile_.

Minho stared at him some more, but with a different look on his face. Less shock, and more... surprise? Chan wasn't sure. He just ducked down and pressed another kiss to one of Minho's cheeks.

"I really am sorry kitten, I didn't know my own strength," he continued, "just relax and I'll make it all better okay?"

Minho let out a soft sigh, "okay, okay hyung."

Once Chan got his tongue moving inside Minho's rim, the destroyed panties were basically forgotten. Instead there was just Minho moaning and pleading for more, pressing his hips back against Chan's mouth.

Good lord, did Chan love eating ass. Loved eating Minho's ass especially, loved every little reaction it pulled from the other man. 

After a while Minho started begging for Chan's dick, so he pulled his mouth away from the rim; doing what he always liked to do and peppering kisses up Minho's back until he reached the neck.

"Thanks for the meal," Chan mumbled, nibbling at Minho's ear. Minho let out a breathy chuckle, that trailed off into a needy whimper.

Chan grabbed a condom and rolled it over his dick, and then quickly lined up and slowly pushed in all the way. He waited a few seconds and then started to thrust. Chan trailed his hands all across Minho's back, his ass, his thighs- especially his thighs. The lace stockings stretched over Minho's thighs were so nice, so sexy, Chan couldn't stop dragging his hands up and down to feel the lace against his palms. After a while his hands moved from the lace, over to grab Minho's dick and to fondle one of Minho's nipples. Minho let out a long whine as Chan started pressing his finger against the bud, rubbing circles over it. 

"God, you are a vision, kitten," he praised, and Minho moaned again, "so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. And you feel so good, so soft and so tight, I love it."

Chan leaned down and pressed a few kisses across the back of Minho's shoulders. With each kiss he added a little suction, and with Minho seeming to enjoy that he started to suck more, leaving deep red bruises. As he pulled away to look at them, Chan noted that they looked so good against Minho's caramel skin. It was like Chan had marked Minho as his. That thought made his hips stutter, and he realized how close he was to orgasm. And Minho had been reduced to mindless whining and cursing, which meant he was likely close too. Chan focused his attention to jerking Minho off, moving his hand at the same place as he thrusted, and it only took a few seconds for Minho to come, crying out loudly and spurting onto the sheets (Chan, for a moment, felt bad for his maids and the recent increase of dirty bedding that they had to wash). While Minho was still twitching and squeezing around Chan, all he needed was a few more thrusts and he was at his climax, stilling his hips as he spilled into the condom.

Like usual, Minho slumped bonelessly into the mattress, although he missed his wet spot this time (more often than not he didn't and just dealt with the stickiness the next morning). Chan pulled out and threw away the condom, then grabbed the lube bottle and put it back away in the bedside drawer.

"Can I ask you something?" Minho mumbled, face half pressed into the pillows.

"Of course, go ahead," Chan said, scooting over next to Minho- not snuggled against him, but close enough that their skin was touching in a couple places. It was the closest thing to cuddling Chan was able to get.

"When we're fucking, why do you always compliment me?"

Chan looked over at him. "What do you mean?" 

"You call me pretty, and beautiful, and say that I'm a vixen and you tell me that I'm doing great and make you feel good and stuff. Why?"

Chan blinked a couple times, confused.

"Why? Why do I praise you? What, do you want me to insult you?"

"Yes. No? I...I don't know. I got degraded a lot, and I thought I liked it...but now I don't even know. When you call me beautiful it makes me feel warm all over," Minho said, "I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Who degraded you before?" Chan questioned.

"Well, everyone. My exes, past clients."

"Really? All of them?"

"I mean it's a kink for some people...and when you act like a whore you tend to get called one. I got used to it and I thought it turned me on but now I'm not so sure. Although, my first boyfriend was a bit overzealous in what he liked…."

"Overzealous how?"

Minho was quiet for several seconds, and Chan wondered if he was going to answer or if he was going to just drop the subject entirely.

"He was really controlling," Minho said slowly, "It was more than just being dominant during sex, it was all the time. He liked power, I guess? He was always calling me a dirty slut, liked to tell me that without him I was worthless and had nothing. And I mean, he was right so I couldn't really disagree. It was always his way too, I couldn't ever ask to do something that I wanted, at least not unless it was something he also wanted. It was my first relationship, so I didn't even realize how abusive it was until after he dumped me and I moved on."

"Abusive? Did he...did he ever hit you?" Chan asked quietly, hoping to not overstep and pry too far.

Minho said nothing, but nodded.

"I always thought I deserved it...looking back I knew he was just manipulating and gaslighting me. But...I'll admit I don't think I truly recovered. And I thought I liked being degraded. So with boyfriend number two, it just continued. And with clients, they just kind of did it on their own and I never objected, because how could I? They were paying me to give them pleasure, I just had to stay quiet and let them use me however they wished."

"That's bullshit," Chan said.

Minho turned to look at him. "It's not-"

"It's one thing if you liked it, but it doesn't sound like you did. It sounds like you just put up with it, and your mind tricked you into thinking you liked it. And I think that's bullshit. You're amazing. You're gorgeous, and seductive, and adorable, and you have a super pretty voice, and you're fun to be around, and I can't believe no one told you that before because you deserve to hear it."

Minho kept staring at him, but Chan kept talking.

"I'll never call you anything degrading, unless you specifically ask for it, okay?"

"I won't," Minho said, "ask for it. I- it's a lot but I really like the praise. I think I'll be very happy to not be degraded again."

"Good to hear. Because really, degrading you would just be lying, and I'm an honest man."

Minho smiled softly at him, and under the light Chan could see that he was blushing. _Cute_ . Chan felt a sudden urge to kiss him- so he did. He leaned forward and held up Minho's chin, gently pressing his lips against the other. They really didn't kiss like this, it was always needy, hungry, horny, and desperate. This kind of kiss, it felt nice. It felt _romantic_. Maybe, just maybe, Chan was putting some of his feelings into it. 

"Thank you for the surprise" he said when he pulled away, "it was wonderful, you look beautiful. Dinner is probably ready, shall we go eat?"

Minho smiled wider, "sure, but you might have to carry me. I think my knees are too weak to walk."

Chan laughed, "that can definitely be arranged, baby."

Dinner was simple, just some meat and rice. As usual, Minho inhaled his portion as if he had never seen food before. Chan ate his own serving at a normal pace, but paused part way to just...watch. Just take a moment to look at this person that he loved so very much.

Minho noticed him staring and asked if there was something on his face. Chan answered "yeah, beauty" and laughed when Minho turned bright red and became incredibly flustered. So cute, so very cute.

Apparently, Minho thought Chan's staring was "giving him bedroom eyes" and it made him horny again, so they ended up fucking a second time after dinner. 

Once they were all spent, they did their usual post-coital routine; Minho curled up under the blankets, and Chan got up, gathered his clothes, and headed back to his own room.

"Wait," Minho called out, as Chan was halfway out of the doorway.

Chan turned to look back at him, wondering what Minho wanted. Was he going to ask Chan to stay?

"Um, sleep well. Goodnight."

Oh. He had just forgotten to say goodnight, that was all.

Chan tried not to show his disappointment as he replied, "you sleep well too. Goodnight, kitten."

He shut the door and headed back to his bedroom. As he crawled into his own bed, he took one of the big decorative pillows and hugged it tightly. It was something he found himself doing more and more often, pretending the pillow was Minho's waist, pretending that Minho was there with him. 

Sleeping in such a large bed had never felt so lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more weeks until the finale~


	3. The Emotional Roller Coaster Of A Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the conclusion!  
> First of all, I want to address something- there was a little anonymous person who claimed over curiouscat that I victimize Minho. If you have any issues with what I write, then don't read it. Everything that I plan to happen to the characters happens for a reason, it happens because it's what best fits the vision I have for the story. I don't write for the approval of others, I write because I want to and because I love this ship and enjoy creating content for it. And don't worry anon, I have plenty of future content that victimizes Chan, too :)  
> Second of all, there is a mention of past rape- if this is something that will trigger you, please skip from "fond of the word no" to "okay if that's what you want". I did add a tag for it as well, but just in case you want to read the chapter but don't want to see that particular bit, this will help you yeet past it!  
> Finally, I want to thank everyone who has left a kudos and left a comment and just showed their support for this story. I love all of you guys, and I hope you enjoy the finale! <3

Turmoil. 

That was what Minho was dealing with. 

Complete inner turmoil.

Did he trust Chan?

Not really. 

Yes?

Partially. 

Despite all the kindness Chan had shown to him, Minho still had a nagging voice in his mind that whispered: 'it's all an act, you're only here because he wants your body'. And, after all, it was true in a way, wasn't it? He trusted that Chan would take care of him, trusted that Chan wouldn't try to control him, trusted that Chan would never raise a hand against him. 

Did he trust that Chan would want him around forever?

No.

Did he love Chan?

Yes. 

Undoubtedly. 

Minho had fallen so hard and so deep his heart could be found at the bottom of the Marianas Trench, down at Challenger Deep. Because Chan was truly so kind and sweet to him, he took care of him and was gentle in ways Minho had never been treated before, not since he had left home. And he was so _handsome_ ; his bleached blonde hair looked like it was glowing if the light caught it _just_ so, his smile completely took away the breath in Minho's lungs, the heat of his touch lingered across every inch of Minho's skin, his eyes held such a warmth and sparkle that Minho had to force himself to look away sometimes.

So, one could certainly see his dilemma. 

He wanted Chan to keep him around forever, wanted Chan to love him and kiss him tenderly and hold him all night.

But to date your hooker? A ridiculous notion. Why would Chan do that?

It was something Minho thought about a lot; he truly was so insignificant next to Chan- why would he ever want Minho for anything more than sex? Sex was all he could offer.

  
  


It was interesting, though, how much his life had now changed. It had been nearly half a year since Chan offered his place for Minho to stay, and Minho was actually starting to get used to living in luxury. His thin and ratty hoodie was replaced by high-end sweaters and his jeans were now name-brand. He wore expensive jewelry, expensive clothes, even expensive underwear (not counting the lace panties). He even dyed his hair a couple times, getting it treated at the salon Chan went to every other week to get his roots touched up.

His day to day schedule was also different. Before, he spent his days wandering around looking for the cheapest food prices, hitting up clubs where he could swindle free lunch or dinner, watching the passerby on the sidewalks, stealing from said passerby, pawning off stolen items, and then either going to the shelter or the street corner.

And now? He played with Dori. He relaxed in the garden, reading novel after novel from his own collection and then from Chan’s library. He took long, relaxing baths with lots of bubbles. He went on walks around the property, enjoying the spring weather. Sometimes, he took Dori out with him, having bought her a harness and leash so she couldn’t run off too far. He watched drama episodes or anime or the news on the giant TV, Dori curled up on his lap. Then in the evenings, Chan would get home and they would have dinner, have sex, and go to bed. And on the weekends, Chan would take him out into town, and show him how the rich enjoyed life. Or they stayed at home, playing a game or walking around the garden together, or watching movies from dawn until dusk. And, of course, more sex. A lot of sex. 

And man, now that Minho knew what _good_ sex was like, now that he actually enjoyed it again, it was a little bit addicting.

One would think it would get lonely, being in the house all day while Chan was at work. But it wasn’t- he had Dori, and he befriended all the staff, and Chan was always just a text away anyways. The staff were all so kind too; the maids had the most hilarious gossip and Minho was always looking forward to what new thing had happened. The gardeners were also fun to chat with, some of them telling fun jokes, one of them had good book recommendations, others just telling Minho about the different types of shrubs and flowers that they were growing. 

For once, life was actually…..good.

  
  
  


“What do you think about this design?” Chan asked.

They were at the tailor, Chan getting some new shirts after Dori had gotten into his closet and tried to climb up to the top shelf, tearing up several of Chan’s shirts in the process. Minho scolded her, and Chan made sure to always leave his closet door closed when he wasn’t in it.

“Hm...it looks a lot like all the other ones,” Minho answered, “you know I know jack shit about clothes.”

Chan laughed, “that’s a fair point. I guess I’m not too picky on details, but it does feel nice going into work and feeling like I’m dressed to the nines.”

“Funny, because you dress like an emo shut-in on the weekends.”

“Hey let me wear my comfy black hoodies in peace. Okay, hand me the next one please.”

Minho grabbed one of the shirts hanging on the wall and handed it to Chan. As Chan took off the one shirt to put on the other, Minho couldn’t help but stare at his back muscles, flexing slightly as he worked on undoing the buttons. He was very into Chan’s back muscles. His arm muscles too, they were quite meaty. He could probably pick Minho up and hold him against a wall as he fucked him.

Actually, that would be _really_ hot.

An idea sparked in Minho’s head. It was just as well he was wearing another pair of lace, with plans to surprise Chan with it later (when Chan had said he would buy Minho more to replace the pair he ripped, he went a little overboard and bought every pair Minho had considered getting. He now owned twelve, in various different colors.)

He walked closer to Chan, who was halfway into the new shirt, and placed a kiss on his exposed shoulder. Chan paused, and looked at him through the mirror.

“Are you admiring me or something?” he asked.

Minho nodded, pressing another kiss against the skin.

“You have a really hot back, did you know that?”

Chan blushed slightly. “I didn’t. How so?”

“The muscles…”Minho mumbled, still kissing his shoulder, “and it’s so pale...I wanna cover it in scratches.”

“Don’t flirt if you aren’t going to follow through later,” Chan said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Was kinda hoping I could follow through now…”

Chan bit his lower lip. Minho could see the tent start to grow in his pants.

Minho batted his eyes, upping the charm even more. “I’m wearing the black ones today.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

Chan whirled around and held Minho’s face in his hands, kissing him hard. Minho kissed back eagerly, smiling a little into it.

“You’re evil, kitten,” Chan said when he pulled away, “ _evil_.”

“No, I’m seductive. You said so yourself,” Minho replied.

“Evil seducer….are you really wearing the black pair?”

Minho grinned devilishly, “feel for yourself.”

Chan’s hands slipped into Minho’s pants and he groaned when he felt the lace.

“God that’s so hot...you’re so sexy, kitten.”

“Stop talking, start fucking.”

Minho undid Chan’s pants and shoved them down to the floor and pulled his dick out of his underwear.

“Did you bring stuff?” Chan questioned.

“Yeah, I always bring stuff. Just in case one of us wants to get it on somewhere crazy,” Minho answered.

“Are you an exhibitionist or something?”

“I mean,” Minho said with a half grin, “I used to fuck strangers in cars on street corners. So….a little bit?”

Chan laughed, and started pushing Minho’s pants down. Minho stepped away and pushed them all the way down, stepping out of them.

“Do you want me to keep the panties on?” he asked.

Chan shook his head. “I’m not risking breaking another pair. As hot as you look, you should probably take them off.”

Minho shrugged, and stepped out of them too. He turned around and bent down to grab the condom and lube packet from his jeans, and he knew Chan must have seen the plug he had in because he heard a sharp inhale.

“Baby you are going to be the _death_ of me,” he said, and Minho just smirked as he turned back around and handed over the items.

“Hey, can we try something?”

Chan, rolling the condom on, replied, “yeah of course, what is it?”

“Hold me in the air. Against-” Minho looked over at the wall of the dressing room, across from the mirror. “Against there.”

“Oh shit, that’s a hot idea,” Chan said, “but...won’t we be facing each other if I hold you up? You don’t like that, right?”

Minho paused, in the middle of pulling out the plug. Chan had remembered, he actually remembered what Minho had told him months ago...

He gave Chan a smile, “I can tuck my head on your shoulder, it’ll be past your face so I won’t see it.”

“If that works for you, it works for me,” Chan responded, and in one swoop he grabbed Minho’s thighs and lifted him in the air.

He carried him slowly, until Minho felt his back press against the wall. Minho then hugged Chan tightly, resting his chin on Chan’s shoulder, giving the side of his jaw a kiss.

“Normally, you know I love hearing you moan,” Chan commented, “but this time we’ll have to be quiet, okay baby?”

Minho chuckled. “Hyung, that is not going to be a problem on my end. It’s you that doesn’t have as much volume control.”

“I can keep it down! I just hope you have a high pain tolerance.”

Minho went to pull back and give Chan a confused look, but then he felt Chan’s dick enter him and opted instead to stay put, eyes fluttering shut as he let out a sigh.

As Chan started thrusting, Minho looked across the room at the mirror, and he could see Chan’s arm muscles at work, flexing as he held Minho in place. Then he saw Chan’s head move, and shortly after felt a sharp pain on his shoulder- Chan was _biting_ him. He heard a groan, muffled against Minho’s skin, and he realized that was what Chan meant. That’s how he was controlling his sounds.

Honestly? That was pretty hot. Especially when he bit down in a different spot at the same time he thrusted in.

Minho, of course, had no issue keeping quiet. He just went back to the tactic he had used back when he was still on the street- heavy breathing and the occasional quiet hum. It honestly felt a little weird, being so quiet after spending so many nights moaning so loud he worried the neighbors that lived six acres away could hear.

As Chan moved his hips faster, Minho dug his nails into the back of Chan’s shoulders. He dragged them across the skin, and saw it immediately turn red in the mirror. Shit, that was really _really_ hot. He continued to move his hands and scratch up Chan’s back, getting more and more turned on with each new red line he created that he saw in the mirror. He could see himself getting more turned on, and that in itself also turned him on even more. Soon, he hit climax, and barely had time to warn Chan about it, blurting out a “fuck- I’m coming-!” as he spilled in between their bodies. Chan kept on moving, his hips going even faster, until he was coming too, stopping his thrusts as he spilled into the condom. Once they had both come down from the high, and their bodies had stopped twitching, Chan pulled out and set Minho down.

“Was that satisfactory?” Chan asked, still a bit out of breath.

“ _Very_ ,” was Minho’s answer, giving Chan a slow kiss. 

After he broke away, he walked closer to the mirror and examined the bite marks Chan had left. They were dark, he was a little surprised the skin wasn’t broken in a couple places.

“Think you gnawed on my neck enough? What, are you a vampire?” he joked, and Chan joined in with his giggles.

They didn’t have any way to clean themselves up, unfortunately that was not a thought that crossed their mind. Chan had at least thrown the condom and empty lube packet away, but they both had Minho’s cum on their abdomens. And nothing to wipe it off with.

“I could holler for a tissue maybe? Ask them to hand it through the door?” Chan suggested, shrugging.

Minho shrugged back, seemed like a solid plan.

And it turned out to be a pretty solid plan indeed! Chan asked for some napkins or tissues, and asked that they be handed through the doorway, because he was "stuck in a sleeve" and couldn’t come out and grab them. Minho took the items, and the problem was solved.

Of course, nothing could really solve their red faces and messed up hair when they left the changing room, trying to act like they hadn’t just defiled the area. And nothing could solve the woes of the poor employee who went in later to check for any leftover clothes in the room, who smelled the sex in the air and saw the used condom in the trashcan.

Chan purchased all the shirts he tried on, and was told when he could come back to pick them up after they had been altered to his exact measurements.

When they left the store they couldn’t stop giggling, like a couple of children who had just gotten away with stealing a tray of cookies.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, Minho was on the couch reading a new fantasy novel when Chan walked in, just gotten home from work.

"It's the Cook's day off today, want to make something together?" Chan asked.

Minho looked up from his book, and paused his hand that had been scratching Dori behind her ears.

"Sure, what do you want to cook?"

"I got some stuff for a stew," said Chan, holding up a plastic grocery bag, "if we start now it'll be ready in a few hours."

Minho closed his book and stood up, Dori jumping down from his lap and running off.

"Sounds good to me, let's get started." 

Cooking with Chan was quite fun. He actually owned one of those cliché "Kiss The Chef" aprons, and Minho definitely followed its directions a few times. Minho mainly chopped up the vegetables and meat while Chan put them all in a big pot and stirred the contents while adding seasonings. As he chopped, Minho found himself staring at Chan as he looked in the recipe book and dropped carrot pieces in with the onions.

He had a gorgeous side profile. He was gorgeous overall, but there was something about the way he furrowed his brow, focusing on his task, pursing his lips slightly. It was extra appealing in a way.

Maybe it was because they were cooking together, a very domestic sort of task. They did a lot of things that seemed domestic lately, and it just made Minho wish they were a real couple, rather than just a sugar daddy and sugar baby.

"Something on my face?" Chan asked, glancing over to meet Minho's eyes with an amused smile, "or do you just like what you see?"

Minho shoved him lightly, making Chan laugh and lightly shove back. They started teasing each other, shoving and poking and pinching as if they weren't fully grown men in their 20s. Eventually Chan stopped it, grabbing Minho's waist and holding him still, despite Minho squirming from how it tickled. Minho just pulled him forward by his apron and kissed him, circling his arms around Chan's neck as Chan used his grip on Minho's waist to pull them closer. They lazily made out for a while, as the pot was simmering, cooking slowly.

The kissing started to get heated and hands started to wander; and Minho decided he might like a little appetizer before the main course.

He took off the apron, then reached down and undid the fly of Chan's pants and sank down to his knees, wasting no time in pulling Chan's cock out and putting it in his mouth. Chan let out a low groan and his hands moved down to grab at Minho's hair, gripping lightly as Minho started to bob his head. He hadn't blown Chan in a while, not being something he preferred, but as with the rest of their sex this too was something he'd grown to be able to enjoy again. 

Chan's hands moved away from Minho's head as he sucked harshly, and one glance up showed that he was now gripping the edge of the counter. Minho inwardly grinned to himself, he just knew Chan's knuckles were white from how hard he was holding on.

He could tell that Chan was starting to get close, but then Chan suddenly reached down with one hand and held Minho's head still, before grabbing the counter again.

Confused, Minho was about to pull off and ask what was going on, but then he heard someone speak.

"Chan, I have your schedule for tomorrow." It was Jihyo, the head maid (head of staff really, nothing would ever get done without her).

"Alright great, what do I have to expect?" Chan asked, and it was impressive how still and even he kept his voice, despite his dick still being in Minho's mouth.

"Well you have a dentist appointment at noon, which will fit in right after your lunch break I'm guessing. I asked Jimin about any meetings and she says you have two, one with finance and one with marketing. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, so the gardeners won't be able to do much and it would be best to give them the day off. Also, I'm leaving early, it's my daughter's birthday today," Jihyo said.

Minho had stayed still the whole time Jihyo was talking, getting caught in the kitchen would be pretty embarrassing.

But at the same time, Minho was feeling a bit...bold.

So as Chan was responding, Minho gave his dick a nice little suck.

"Oh it's Ryujin's birthday? That's great! Go ahead and take o-h _ooof_ -" Chan faked a cough to cover the groan he had let out. "Ahem. Take off. Enjoy your evening, and tell Daniel and the kids I said hello!"

"I will, thank you," Jihyo answered, "....where is Minho, by the way? Do you know?"

"Uh, I'm-mmmnot sure! Maybe upstairs? Sometimes he takes baths around this t-time." Chan was doing his very best, while Minho kept sucking lightly, even pushing his mouth down further, closer to the back of his throat.

There was a bit of a pregnant pause, before Jihyo said, "uh-huh. Well I've got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

And then she must have walked away, Minho could hear quiet clicks from her shoes.

"Oh and Minho, take care of Chan for the rest of the night," Jihyo added, voice echoing through the hall, "you two aren't even remotely subtle."

Minho pulled off to laugh, they'd gotten caught after all. 

Chan shook his head, looking down at Minho, who smiled innocently back up at him.

"You're _bad_ , kitten," he said.

"Am I? Are you going to do something about it, hyung?" he asked, batting his eyes cutely.

Chan pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, and Minho could tell he was not going to be gentle tonight.

"I'll grab the stuff. You stay here, and don't touch yourself."

Chan rushed off upstairs, and Minho stayed where he was, keeping his hands on his thighs as he waited for him to come back.

It didn't take long, Minho was pretty sure he ran, from how Chan was slightly out of breath when he returned. Minho stood and walked over to grab the lube and get started on prepping himself, but Chan held it out of reach.

"I said no touching yourself," he chided, a glint in his eyes.

Minho pouted. "But I'm faster than you are, you know that."

Chan shook his head, "No buts, baby. Unless it's your butt specifically. Now, go stand facing the counter, I'll take care of the rest."

Minho complied, dropping his pants and stepping out of them as he walked over to the counter. He leaned against the granite surface a bit, resting his elbows as he waited for Chan to, as he said, "take care of the rest."

Which he did, quite efficiently this time in fact. But then again, Minho knew at this point that the main reason Chan was slower in fingering Minho was because he _enjoyed_ fingering Minho and liked to take his time.

As he felt the tip of Chan's dick enter him, he also felt a hand press against his back and push him down, bending him over the counter.

And rather than rough, Chan was _slow_. Torturously slow. Any requests Minho made for him to go faster were ignored, and he just had to stand there and deal with it.

Which, was something he used to hate. 

But now? What a fucking turn on.

Soon enough, Minho had pleas spilling out of him, _begging_ Chan to go even the slightest bit faster. And finally, Chan complied. And he went _hard_ and _rapid_. The drastic change took Minho by surprise, and his eyes flew open as he cried out from the new stimulation. Chan kept thrusting and thrusting, keeping Minho pressed against the countertop, no space for him to reach down and touch himself. 

Eventually, the heat that was building up boiled over, and Minho came untouched, spurting against the cabinets that his legs were right in front of. Soon after, Chan came too, slowing his hips back down, and then later pulling out. As Chan walked away, Minho just stayed there, laying his face on the countertop, the cold surface cooling down his warm face. After a few more minutes, he slid down to sit on the floor, closing his eyes as the post orgasm mind fuzzies started to fade.

“Ok I think I learned my lesson,” he said, now laying down on the kitchen tiles.

He looked up at Chan from the floor and Chan looked back down, before bursting into laughter.

“Did you now? Good to hear. Jihyo is never going to let me live this down, so you deserved it, you little minx,” Chan said back.

Minho, in lieu of an answer, just winked at Chan and threw a pair of finger guns.

He eventually did get back up, and grabbed a sponge to wash off his cum from the cabinet doors. Chan had tucked himself back in and put his apron back on, and was back at the stove tending to the stew. Minho pulled his pants back on and walked over to help.

The stew was delicious. Minho was a little disappointed that he didn’t get his appetizer though.

  
  
  


For the most part, even when he wasn’t totally feeling it, Minho would always put out if Chan asked him to. Or he initiated, thinking that it was what Chan wanted. After all, that was the whole reason why he was here.

But one night, Minho was so _so_ tired. Sex was the last thing on his mind. So when Chan started to take off his tie and asked “what position do you want tonight?” Minho said “actually….I’m not really in the mood.”

Chan stopped, looking at him, and then shrugged and said “okay then. Can we cuddle at least?”

Minho blinked several times.

“That...that’s it? You’re not going to try and change my mind?”

“Why would I do that?” Chan questioned, “It’s in our agreement that if one of us isn’t up for sex, we don’t have sex. But...can we seriously please cuddle, I could still use some affection.”

“Yeah...we can cuddle. Cuddling is fine,” Minho replied.

Chan gave a little cheer and threw off his tie and undid his shirt, before crawling into the bed and pulling Minho close to hug him, his head leaning against Minho’s head and his arms circling him from the side.

They stayed like that for a while, only sound being their shared breathing, until Chan spoke up.

“Why were you so surprised that I didn't try to change your mind?”

Minho sighed, not sure how to answer. Not sure how much he wanted to answer.

“You know that I’ve had others invite me to stay at their places for a night or two. And you know that even if they said they didn’t want my body, they were lying. If I wasn’t up for it…it was mainly subtle persuasion, guilt tripping and promises of giving me money in exchange. But….” Wait. No. “There were also a couple of people who…” Stop talking, stop talking now. “Who weren’t really…..fond of the word no.” 

Chan sat up. 

“What? Wait, are you implying what I think you’re implying? Minho...have you been raped before?”

Minho tried to curl into himself and hide, but he nodded.

Chan looked shocked, and Minho just wanted to disappear.

“Can you...are you willing to talk about it? What they did to you?”

Minho looked over at Chan, looked into his eyes. Those kind, disarming, understanding eyes. It was really hard to not open up when he saw those eyes. If his past was a bowl of water, then those eyes were a force that pushed it, spilling out the contents of his traumas, little by little. 

He sat up, took a deep breath, and spilled.

“The first one…..it was the first person that ever offered his home to me. I was naïve, I was too trusting, I thought it was a lucky break. He fed me, he let me shower, he showed me where to sleep. And he told me to drop to my knees. And when I said I didn’t want to, he...pushed me down on the bed and started to undress me. I kept telling him to stop, but he didn’t. After that, I just stopped trying to resist when future chaebols offered to host me and then turned around and wanted to fuck me. They clearly didn’t care what I wanted, so I just gave them what they wanted. And the second time. I- I wasn’t even awake the second time. The guy looked sketchy from the start, I really shouldn't have gone with him. I only did because it was winter and the shelter was full. He seemed fine enough for the night, and I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But the next morning….. I remember waking up in excruciating pain, and seeing blood on the sheets. He didn’t even use any lube. I almost starved, because I couldn’t have sex with anyone for the few weeks it took to heal, and it hurt too much to run around and snatch wallets. I used up any measly savings I had and eventually had to sell my earrings so I could still buy food.”

As Minho finished speaking, he kept his eyes down, looking at his hands. He felt pathetic. He didn’t want to look at Chan right now, wasn’t ready to hear the victim blaming come from his mouth.

“That’s…” Chan began, “that’s despicable.”

Minho looked back up, kind of scared, and saw that Chan looked incredibly angry. He wasn’t sure what Chan meant. What was despicable, was _he_ despicable?

“What- what do you mean?” he asked, voice trembling slightly.

“No means no. The fact that they did that to you…it’s disgusting.”

“It’s not like I could stop them, the first time he was stronger than me, and I was unconscious the second time.”

“That just makes it worse!” Chan exclaimed, “I feel sick just thinking about it. Did you at least report them?

Minho laughed humorlessly, “are you kidding? I get death threats warning me not to mention consensual sex. There’s no way I was risking my head on a rape charge. Not when they could afford a lawyer and I couldn’t. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, you have me now. I can make those bastards rot in jail, just say the word,” Chan said, looking Minho straight in the eyes and taking hold of both of his hands.

“It’s really not that big of a deal…” Minho muttered, trying his best to just drop the subject.

“Not a big deal?? Are _you_ kidding? They _violated_ you. They deserve nothing less than to have their whole lives ruined.”

Minho was taken aback at how _serious_ Chan was about this. He didn’t brush it aside, he didn’t ask Minho what he was wearing or say “well, you’re a prostitute you’re basically asking for it.” He actually cared. No one had ever cared this much.

“Look, it’s in the past,” Minho sighed, “I’d really rather leave it there.”

Chan looked at him for a while, but eventually relented with an “okay. If that’s what you want.”

He pulled Minho back into a hug and lay them both back down on the bed, going back to the cuddling Chan had wanted. His arms were slung around Minho's waist, and Minho had his head tucked under Chan’s chin. They stayed like that for quite a while longer, Chan holding one of Minho’s hands and stroking it gently with his thumb.

“I should probably go to bed….” he noted, after about an hour had passed.

“Then go to bed,” Minho said with a snort.

Chan pouted at him. “But you’re warm and cuddly and huggable.”

Minho grabbed Chan’s arms and unlatched them from his waist (which made Chan pout even harder).

“You have work tomorrow, you need your alarm clock,” he reasoned.

Chan heaved a mournful sigh, “yeah you’re right. Ugh. For once, I don’t want to go into the office.”

He pulled himself out of bed, and picked up his shirt and tie from the floor. He bid Minho goodnight with a kiss on the lips, and walked out to his room.

Minho held his fingers to his mouth. Chan had never given him a goodnight kiss on the lips before, it was always on the side or top of his head, or occasionally on his cheek. 

As he curled up in bed, he started wishing he had asked Chan to stay. The blankets still held his residual warmth, but it was fading. And Chan had also felt cozy, comfy. It was so routine that Chan left every night that Minho didn’t even think about it, but now...he missed having him there. But even if he did ask, that wasn’t how their relationship worked. Chan might start to catch on to how Minho felt. And if he found out, that could mess up everything that they had. Minho was too scared to push the envelope.

  
  
  


As more time passed, the line between sexual relationship and genuine relationship seemed to get fuzzier. Minho couldn’t help but notice that their dynamic was becoming more and more like that of a couple. Or at least, what he thought a couple was. He didn’t have the best examples to go off of. 

But he and Chan started to cuddle more. Mostly on the couch, when they watched movies and were curled up under a blanket together with Dori laying on top of their laps. They went out to dinner together frequently on the weekends, and they were basically dates. Chan kissed him more often, hugged him more often, and sometimes it seemed like he was looking at Minho with adoration. It was very conflicting, he was scared that Chan knew how he felt but also hopeful that maybe he felt the same way. And so the elephant sat in the room, but was never addressed.

If Minho had to define where they were at in one word, he would use the word comfortable. They were very comfortable with each other.

That fact was made very evident when Minho was using the master bathroom to take a bath, and Chan just waltzed in, despite Minho closing the door to not be disturbed.

He was only wearing a bathrobe, and he had begun untying it when Minho called out, “why are you in here? I closed the door.”

“Well it’s _my_ bathroom first of all,” Chan replied, “and I just want to spend some quality time with my sugar baby. Is that a crime?”

“In the bath?”

“Yes, in the bath. Why not in the bath?”

Minho raised his eyebrows, “you don’t have any ulterior motives?”

“What, sex? Nah, I was going to take a shower anyways, and you were already in here so I thought, ‘hey why not just join you, and we can have a nice time enjoying each other’s company’.”

“Chan, we spend every day enjoying each other’s company.”

“But not in the bath.”

Minho rolled his eyes, and Chan grinned at him. He took off the robe and let it fall to the floor, and Minho glanced over to look at his body.

“You know, this might be the first time I’ve seen you flaccid without an orgasm preceding it,” he commented.

“No, you’ve seen it soft before. That first blowjob you gave me, remember?” Chan said, “I still feel super guilty about that, by the way.”

Minho tilted his head slightly, as Chan stepped into the water and sat down across from him.

“Why?” he asked, “I stopped caring ages ago, you’ve more than made up for it.”

“Maybe so, but still…...I lost my temper and snapped at you, it wasn't fair after what I'd promised. I don’t want you to think I had impure intentions, because I really didn’t,” Chan answered.

“But you also fucked me that night, so they weren’t completely pure either,” he countered.

“.......okay, I’ll give you that. Although you were the one to make the first move there. I mean, you sat on my lap, and got all close, and you’re _very_ attractive. And after knowing what your mouth felt like, curiosity and desire did win me over.”

Minho winked. “I’ve been told my mouth is very useful.”

Chan leaned forward and gave Minho a short kiss.

“It’s very pretty,” he said, “very lovely to smooch.”

Minho giggled, his cheeks heating up at the compliment. He was very used to compliments these days, accepting them easily even if he didn’t entirely believe them.

“Here, let me wash your hair,” Chan continued, reaching for the shampoo. As he scrubbed Minho’s scalp, Minho let out a content little hum. If he was a cat, he would very likely be purring. After his hair was washed and rinsed, Minho then washed Chan’s hair, making funny hairstyles with his soapy locks and laughing at each one. They took turns washing each other’s bodies too, and once they were all done Chan pulled Minho over to him so he was laying back against Chan’s chest.

“Can I ask you something?” Chan said, as the water was getting colder. Minho gave a hum for him to continue. “Are you happy here?”

“Happy?”

“You’re not just going along with everything because I’m rich and you’re staying in my house? Do you enjoy what we do, genuinely?”

Minho was surprised at the question. Why would Chan ask this?

“Yes,” he answered, “I’m happy. You’re nice to me, I haven’t been treated this kindly since before I was kicked out. It’s nice here, and I even have Dori now. Plus, the sex is great. Seriously, it is.”

Chan let out a sigh, Minho could feel his lungs deflate. “Good, I’m glad. I always worry that I have some sort of power over you- I don’t want that. This agreement...while sure it is my money being used and sure I am technically paying you to have sex with me, I’m glad that you aren’t forcing yourself to do it. I like having you around.”

Minho’s face felt warm again. This, of all moments, would be the perfect time to confess. ‘Do it now!’ his mind screamed at him, ‘tell him how you feel! Tell him you love him!’

But he didn’t. 

Instead, he just said, “thank you, for thinking about my happiness. You’re a good sugar daddy, and you’re a wonderful friend.”

He sat up a bit and turned around, placing a light kiss on Chan’s lips. As he pulled away, Chan pulled him back in, kissing deeper. It felt nice, and despite just foolishly friendzoning himself, Minho felt content in this moment.

  
  


When Minho really thought about it, he had been truly honest when he told Chan he was happy. Not that he ever lied anymore, but he genuinely _was_ happy. He still had his haunts from the past and he still had major self esteem and self worth issues, but he was happy. And those issues could be brushed aside, because he was happy. And this happiness would not last forever, he knew that, but every day that he was still allowed to live in Chan's grand house, was another day of happiness. 

Minho didn't want that happiness to slip away from him. He _really_ didn't want it to disappear.

  
  
  
  
  


They were eating dinner, Chan was sharing about what happened at work that day. He'd had a lot of meetings, because there was a new model of phone being made and they had to plan out the budgeting for the materials and advertising.

"It was interesting, but at the same time incredibly dull," Chan said, "if that makes any sense."

Minho chuckled, "not really, but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh! An interesting thing happened at lunch though. I was eating with my friends and my phone went off, it was that pic of Dori sleeping that you sent. And I happen to have you in my phone as 'kitten' so they were like 'oh who's that who's kitten?'" Chan continued.

Minho raised an eyebrow, wondering where Chan was going with this anecdote.

"And I was like 'oh it's no one, just a friend,' and they were like 'are you sure? You aren't seeing anyone?' and I said no, I was single. Then one of them offered to set me up and I had to decline, saying that I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Kind of silly, isn't it? My friends pry too much, I swear."

Minho frowned.

"Why would you say that you're single? Technically, you aren't," he said, "we agreed that this was exclusive. If you say you're single, then you're going to get future offers of setting you up with x or y or whatever."

"It's not like I'm going to say yes," Chan argued, "I'm not sure why you seem to have a problem with it."

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"

"Wha- where is this coming from?"

Minho sighed, "you didn't tell your parents the truth, which I could understand. But to lie to your friends? Really? Why would you do that?"

"Look, I've told you that people I know are really judgemental. It's not as easy being high class as you think. We have standards we're supposed to uphold. And I don't want people to be thinking that I've got some cheap common whore on my arm."

There was a pregnant pause of complete silence, as Chan's final words floated around Minho's head.

Oh.

"Oh," Minho said, "is that what you think of me." 

Chan's eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"Wait no-" he tried to backtrack, "that's not- I didn't mean it like-"

"Then what _did_ you mean Chan?" Minho interrupted, standing up, "low class hooker? Filthy slut? Easy skank? I've heard them all, go ahead and mix it up, get creative."

“Please, just _listen_ -”

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you. After all that talk of making sure I was happy, saying you were never going to use me, showering me in compliments- and the whole time you only saw me as a _cheap common whore_ . I can't believe I thought you'd be any different. And I can't believe I was _stupid_ enough to fall in love with you,” Minho ranted, feeling more and more angry as he went off.

“Minho-” Chan tried to say but Minho shook his head.

“You told me that you aren’t like them,” he said, voice trembling, “but you are. You’re just better at the lying part.”

Minho turned and stormed out of the room, out of the house, down the long driveway and away from the property. A fool, that’s what he was. A goddamn _fool_. For ever thinking that Chan actually cared, for spilling his feelings in the heat of the moment, for thinking that maybe he could actually be happy forever. Minho kept walking and walking and walking until he was on the streets of downtown Seoul, heading towards where his old spot was near the dumpster. He wondered if that duffle bag was still there. It had probably been stolen by now. So much for that money he’d saved.

While he was walking, he bumped into someone, who cried out a “hey, what’s your problem man?”

Minho ignored him and kept walking. He wasn’t in the mood for politeness.

But then he was shoved forward violently. He whirled around and saw the guy he had bumped into.

“I asked what your problem is, don’t fucking ignore me!”

“What the hell is _your_ problem?” Minho spat, “piss off.”

That only made the guy angry.

“Yah! Show some respect!” he yelled.

“Why should I? Go suck a dick.”

“Why you little-”

The guy threw a punch, Minho dodged and punched back, landing right on the side of the guy’s face. He’d been in fights before, this was going to be nothing.

Except, it wasn’t nothing, because the guy had two friends, who punched Minho in the gut and then kneed him in the face, making him keel over. He was kicked on the back and knocked to the ground, and then the three of them just went to town; stomping and kicking and giving Minho absolutely no mercy and he tried to curl up and protect himself. They kept going for a good ten minutes, before they presumably got bored and went on their way (although not without giving Minho a final kick to the back of the head as they went).

For a while, Minho just lay there, beaten and bloody. Eventually, he tried to get up, crying out in pain from his head and his chest as he did so. He was able to push himself to a sitting position, and then crawled over to a wall to pull himself up to stand.

He wanted to cry. He really, really wanted to cry. But he didn’t, because he remembered one thing his mother had taught him long ago.

“Don’t waste your tears on those that aren’t worthy of causing them," she had said, "you’re stronger than that.”

But….was he? Was he stronger? He took his one genuine lucky break and completely ruined it, and now he probably had a broken nose and maybe a few ribs too.

He should have just stayed silent. He ruined everything all by himself. And now Chan wouldn’t want him back, not after that outburst.

Chan….Minho wondered how Chan would react, seeing him like this. He would probably fuss over him being more careful as he bandaged him up.

No, no he wouldn’t. Chan didn’t care. If he did, he wouldn’t have said what he said, or hidden what he hid.

Minho was in turmoil, he kept thinking about Chan. Chan worrying over him, Chan turning his back on him, Chan smiling at him, Chan glaring at him, Chan asking if he was okay, Chan telling him he deserved it, Chan Chan Chan Chan Chan Chan.

He hated Chan.

He loved Chan. 

He missed Chan.

Before he even realized, Minho’s feet were taking him back the way he came, back towards the mansion. But really, where else could he go? Maybe...maybe if he offered one more lay Chan would let him stay one more night.

Wow. He really was a cheap whore, wasn’t he? How pathetic. Stumbling back with his tail between his legs.

He reached the doors and opened them, and saw Chan standing in the foyer, talking to someone on the phone. At the sound of the doors Chan looked over and froze, the phone slipping out of his hands and falling to the floor with a clatter.

“I’m..’m sorry…” Minho mumbled, starting to walk forward, but failing as his legs finally gave out from the pain. 

Chan rushed forward and caught him, lowering them both to the ground.

“Jihyo,” he called out, “pick up my phone and tell them to cancel the search party. We need an ambulance instead. Oh my god Minho, what _happened_ to you…”

The lights were starting to spin, Minho felt very dizzy. He wanted to sleep, maybe the pain would go away if he just slept. His vision was already starting to tunnel.

“Tired..’m tired…gon’ sleep...” he mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Chan started to panic, crying out “what- no, no no no! Stay with me, Minho _please_ stay with me- Minho! _Minho!_ ”

And then everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Minho woke up, he could only see white. As his eyes and ears adjusted, he could hear the beeping of a monitor, and see that the white was the color of the ceiling and walls. He sat up slowly, wincing when his chest started to hurt, and looked around a bit more. He was in a hospital. When did he get to a hospital? He couldn't remember anything past lying on the ground in pain. As he looked around some more, he saw a large blob down near the edge of the room. He looked down to see it more clearly.

It was Chan; curled up on a chair, sound asleep.

“He’s been there all night,” a voice said, and Minho turned his head to see that a nurse had appeared, “refused to leave, said he’d pay us whatever it took to let him stay. We just gave in out of pity, poor guy was hysterical. You his little brother or something?”

“Or something…” Minho answered, and his voice sounded rough, “how did I get here?”

“Ambulance. Care to share what happened? You’re pretty beaten up.”

“Pissed off the wrong person I guess.”

“Pissed them off indeed. You, sir, have five fractured ribs, a broken nose, a concussion, and multiple contusions across your body. You’ve been unconscious for about seven hours.”

“Oh. And….Chan’s been here the _whole_ time?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Can you wake him please?”

The nurse nodded, and walked over to gently shake Chan’s shoulder. He woke up with a jolt, frantically looking around before he spotted Minho. He rushed over to the bedside, taking hold of Minho’s hand. Minho yanked his hand away, and he saw the hurt in Chan’s eyes at the action, but he didn’t care. He was still angry.

“I’m so sorry,” Chan started, “I don’t want to make a habit of messing up and apologizing but I am _so_ sorry. What I said was completely worded wrong. I have never thought of you that way, I was trying to say that _other people_ would think of you that way. But again, I worded it completely wrong, and I can see why you would get upset. And yeah, I probably could have told my friends about you without there being issues, but I was again worried about the unfair judgement I knew you would receive. And you disappearing and coming back all beaten, I nearly lost my mind with worry. I thought I might lose you, thought I had already lost this person that I had completely fallen for. I could never live with myself, knowing that I was the reason you got hurt.”

“That part wasn’t your fault,” Minho said, “I bumped into someone, he got pissed and I got pissed, and he and his friends ganged up on me. Although, the fact that I left at all was still kinda your fault.”

“I’m sorry, I really am...look, I’ve grown up in a world that isn’t going to accept what we are now,” Chan stated, and Minho looked down.

This was where Chan told him they can’t do this anymore, he just knew it.

“Which is why I think we should just rebrand completely. I mean, boyfriends sounds much better than sugar daddy and sugar baby, don’t you think?”

Minho's head snapped back up and he gasped a little.

“You mean you- you want to- you want-” he stuttered.

“To date you, yes,” Chan said, taking hold of Minho’s hand again (and this time Minho didn’t pull it away), "I very much want to date you, to call you mine and mine alone. Because I love you, Lee Minho, and I promise I will never let you suffer again for the rest of your life.”

A tear slipped down Minho’s face. Followed by another, and another, and many more. His shoulders started to shake, and Minho started sobbing, crying _so_ hard, trying to wipe away his tears as more spilled out to take their place.

“Oh no- wait don’t cry- I didn’t screw this up again, did I?” Chan asked, starting to panic.

“N-no that’s not it!” Minho blubbered, hiccuping occasionally, “my head hurts! And-and my chest! I’m not incredibly ha-happy right now, I’m in pain! This isn’t be-because I’ve never been pro-properly confessed to, everything just-just hurts!”

Chan looked completely confused. “Should I...should I call the nurse?”

Minho wailed harder, leaning forward to bury his face against Chan’s shoulder, and Chan sat down on the edge of the bed to hug him close, gently rubbing his back to soothe him.

Minho stayed in the hospital for several days to get tests done, a lot of tests actually. For his injuries, and he also got tested to make sure he hadn’t gotten any STDs while he was still working the street corner (he always used protection, but better safe than sorry).

After that he was released, and put on bed rest for the next six weeks. The doctor had been very strict with his order of ‘no strenuous activity’.

“That _includes_ sexual activity,” he had said, looking pointedly at them both.

Turns out, the nurse had still been in the room the whole time during Chan’s grand confession, and now the whole wing knew about it. 

Once they got back home, Chan was at Minho’s beck and call for _everything_. He even took time off of work for two whole weeks, so he could take care of him every day. Chan wanted to take off more time, but Minho could see that he was getting antsy not being at his job, and told him to go back to work. The staff were perfectly capable of taking care of Minho in his place.

“Are you sure?” Chan asked.

“ _Yes_ , I’ll be fine Chan. You clearly want to go back to work, so go back to work. I know you love me, but you love your job too,” Minho responded.

“Okay. But if you need _anything_ -”

“Go to work, Chan.”

“-just text me or call me-”

“Chan, go.”

“-I’ll be back faster than you can blink.”

“ _Go_. I’ll see you this evening.”

“Alright I’m going. I love you,” Chan said, leaning down to give Minho a short goodbye kiss.

“I love you too,” replied Minho, “go do your fancy business stuff.”

It was sweet, Chan was going above and beyond to earn Minho’s forgiveness. Which wasn’t necessary, Minho had forgiven him the moment Chan had apologized and confessed. Plus, thinking back on it, Minho would admit that he overreacted a little. He got hotheaded and didn’t give Chan an opportunity to explain himself. He told this to Chan, but Chan was still determined to be the “most perfect boyfriend you’ve ever had”. Which, again, he had already achieved that title.

The six weeks were a very long six weeks, and Minho got bored very easily without much to do. He’d read everything in the library, and couldn’t easily watch tv, so he ran out of entertainment pretty quickly. Chan bought him a bunch of new books in the third week of his rest, which made it better for a while. In the fourth week, at least, he was able to walk around a little bit, as long as he was very careful. That made things much better, as now he was able to go downstairs, and go outside. He could play with Dori too, and enjoy her company on the couch.

The six weeks were also very long because…..well he got horny. After having sex so frequently, it was a bit of a struggle to go without for so long. And Chan wasn’t getting any _less_ hot. He was starting to spend more time at the gym, and Minho could see the difference as he got a bit bulkier. He had to will away a lot of boners. A lot.

And then, finally, the six weeks were up. After a visit back at the hospital on a Friday evening, he was given the go ahead to be more active again. His concussion was gone, his ribs had healed, his nose had healed (although now it was a little crooked), and his bruises had faded. The doctor jokingly advised him to not get into any more fights, and Minho assured him that he wouldn’t with a laugh.

Once they got home, Minho all but pounced on Chan. He was allowed to be physical now, and boy was he going to _get physical_. He dragged Chan through the foyer, yanking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground as they headed up the stairs. At that point, Chan just picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. When they were at the top, Minho pushed them not to his room, but Chan’s. He wanted things to be different this time.

Chan went along with it, dropping his pants at the doorway and tugging Minho’s sweater off of him, and Minho took off his own shirt beneath it. He wiggled out of his jeans while moving towards Chan’s bed, and his underwear was gone shortly after. He flopped on Chan’s (very large) bed, scooting back on the (very soft) sheets and waiting for Chan to join him. Which Chan did, after he got rid of his underwear, crawling over Minho’s body and kissing him passionately. 

“Do you have stuff in here?” Minho asked between kisses, and Chan nodded.

Chan broke away to grab them from his side table drawer, Minho flipping over the moment the items were in his hands. Minho heard that wonderful click of the lube bottle, waited for that glorious feeling of fingers at his rim, relished in the pleasure of fingers breaching into him. God, he had missed this. Minho had _really_ missed this.

Chan usually liked to take his time, but he was extra slow this time, leaving kisses on Minho’s back as he opened him up.

“Hold on,” Minho said, and Chan paused immediately, “I want to turn around.”

“Turn around?” Chan asked, puzzled, but his question was answered when Minho pulled Chan’s fingers out and rolled over, so he was now on his back. Facing up towards Chan, who’s eyes widened.

“But I thought you hated this position, because you don’t want to look at faces,” he questioned, still staring at Minho with wonder.

“It’s okay now, I think,” Minho answered, “I don’t think I’ll see those other faces anymore. I only see you.”

Chan blushed, and leaned forward to give Minho another kiss, which Minho melted into. He felt Chan’s fingers go back into him, resuming their previous task. And now that Chan had a new angle of Minho, the praises and compliments spilled out as if he had no filter to hold them back.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, “have I mentioned that you’re beautiful? Because, really, you are _so_ beautiful. I think I might be the luckiest man alive. You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous, like holy _shit_ you’re so gorgeous.”

“Oh my god shut up and fuck me already,” Minho demanded, but he was giggling.

“Nah, I’m not gonna fuck you. What I am gonna do, is make love to you. This isn’t just sex anymore.”

Minho felt himself blush. He looked up at Chan’s face, his face that was flushed red, that was getting sweaty, his face that had those wonderful, wonderful eyes.

“Make love to me then,” he whispered, and soon felt Chan press into him. 

He moaned immediately, the sound echoing in the large room.

“Wow, you sound even more incredible in here,” Chan commented, “I didn’t even think you could sound more incredible, yet here I am, proven wrong.”

Minho swatted his arm lightly. “Get moving already and you can hear me even more, hyung.”

Chan laughed, but started moving. Minho’s eyes fluttered close at the first few thrusts, but he opened them up again. He wanted to look this time. Wanted to see what Chan looked like in these intimate moments. Minho discovered that not only did Chan sound hot during sex, but he _looked_ hot too. Sweat dripping down his temple, mouth slightly open as he groaned and cursed and panted, brows furrowed as he focused on the movement of his hips. Chan was incredibly sexy, in all ways.

And amazingly, Minho didn’t imagine a single other face. Not one. It was just Chan.

Chan, who loved him. Chan, who thought he was beautiful. Chan, who took care of him. Chan, who wasn’t perfect, but was pretty damn close. Chan, who was the most incredible man Minho had ever met. The most unachievable man that he’d manage to achieve the affections of, miraculously.

Minho moved his legs to wrap them around Chan’s hips, pulling him in deeper. He kept looking up at Chan, who looked back at him. Chan then leaned down to kiss him, and Minho ran his fingers through Chan’s light curls as he slipped his tongue into Chan’s mouth. The room got quieter, as their sounds were now being absorbed by each other, swallowed within the kisses. Chan’s hands moved down to grip at Minho’s waist as he increased his pace, and Minho broke away to throw his head back as he moaned wantonly. With the kiss broken, Chan started kissing down Minho’s jaw and neck, lingering at some spots and undoubtedly leaving hickeys. Without a face to look at, Minho let his eyes flutter shut again, letting himself focus completely on how _good_ it felt. He loved this. He really loved this. 

Even if he had to go back to the streets, Minho wasn’t sure if he could walk the street corner again. All other men, all other sex had been completely ruined. The standard was too high now. If it wasn’t Chan, Minho didn’t want it, no matter how much he was offered. 

And when he finally came, it was Chan’s name on his lips, a name he would never get tired of saying. Chan came not long after, crying out Minho’s name as his hips stilled. 

They stayed there, breathing heavily, Minho relaxing as those mind fuzzies tingled across his body. Eventually, he felt Chan pull out, and not long after that felt the mattress jostle as Chan lay down next to him.

“Are we going to cuddle this time?” Chan asked.

Minho laughed, eyes opening again and looking over at Chan. “Yes, we’re going to cuddle this time. I’ll stay all night if you want.”

The way Chan’s face brightened did funny things to Minho’s heart, he wondered how a man could be so hot yet also so cute at the same time. Chan hugged him close and tight, as if Minho was going to escape at any moment. Which, wasn’t necessary, since Minho wasn’t going anywhere.

As they lay there, Minho couldn’t help but to start to think. And overthink. This moment felt perfect. Too perfect. Did he deserve this? What had he done to deserve this? He’d caught Chan’s attention sure, but why? Why?

“Can I ask you something?” Minho mumbled against Chan’s skin.

“What is it kitten?”

“Why….why do you love me? Of all people, why me?”

Chan pulled away slightly, looking a little worried.

“What do you mean why you? Why not you?” he questioned. 

“But….I’m not….you could have anyone. _Anyone_. You’re rich, and handsome, and kind, the ideal partner really. And I’m someone who’s broken, and used, and has way too much emotional baggage for anyone to handle. I believe that you do love me, but I don’t know why, when I’m not someone who’s worthy of being loved.”

Chan gently held Minho’s face in his hand. “Baby, where is this coming from?”

“This feels too perfect,” Minho said, starting to tear up as he spilled out his emotions, “and- and last time it felt perfect it all got fucked up, and it feels like every time I fall lower and lower it’s because I deserve it. I don’t- I don’t know how to even love myself, why should anyone else love me? Why should you love me? I’m already broken and unfixable, how do I know I won’t break you too?”

“You aren’t broken,” Chan stated firmly, brushing away Minho’s tears as they fell, “I’m not sure what brought all this bubbling up, but Minho you are _not_ broken. You don’t need to be fixed. You’re just human, someone who’s been through a lot of horrible experiences. You want to know why I love you? I love you because you’re fun to be around. You give me a new perspective on life, because I was raised to only see it through the eyes of the privileged. I love you because you look cute in cashmere sweaters. I love you because you take such good care of our cat. I love you because you have the most angelic smile I’ve ever seen on anyone. I love you because you’re _you_. And if you don’t love yourself, that’s okay. Because I’ll love you so much that you’ll forget what hating yourself feels like.”

“You stole that from the internet,” Minho said, sniffling, “that’s an edgy quote from the internet and you know it.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Chan replied, “I’ll love you until the end of time. Or, maybe until we drift apart, if that ever happens. But even then, I think you’ll always be special to me, because you’ve changed my life so much. And as long as you love me too, that’s more than I’ll ever need. Now come here, let it all out.”

Chan pulled Minho in, and Minho cried against his shoulder.

“I swear I’m not a crybaby.”

“I know, it’s okay. I love you.”

“I love- love you too.”

They fell asleep like that, Minho’s face resting against Chan’s neck, and Chan slowly rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

  
  
  


The next morning, Minho awoke to see Chan staring at him.

“Good morning,” Chan said with a smile, “you talk in your sleep, did you know that?”

Minho’s cheeks heated up. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not sure. An hour I think. I was gonna wake you, but then you started mumbling, so I thought you were already awake. Turns out you were just muttering utter nonsense, but it was cute so I let you keep sleeping.”

“And you just kept staring?” Minho asked, raising his eyebrow, “that’s a little creepy, Chan.”

Chan pouted, “what, am I not allowed to stare at my lovely boyfriend?”

Minho’s face heated up even more. He still wasn’t quite used to that; being called boyfriend. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just kissed Chan. Chan kissed back, and rolled them over slightly, bringing Minho’s torso up on top of his.

“You know,” Chan said when they broke apart, “I hear morning sex is a wonderful experience.”

“Oh is it?” Minho questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Mmhmm….it’s better because in the sunlight you can see everything.”

“Uh huh. What, the artificial lights we always used not good enough?”

“I mean, they’re fine, but there’s something about natural lighting that makes you look twice as gorgeous.”

Minho snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. “Just say you’re horny, Chan.”

“Well, of course I’m horny. I have the most beautiful man in the world naked in my bed,” said Chan, tightening his hold around Minho’s waist.

“You’re ridiculous,” Minho responded with a laugh.

Chan smiled up at Minho.

“What can I say,” he sighed dramatically, “I’m a man in love, you’re going to have to get used to this.”

“This…” Minho hummed, leaning down to kiss Chan again, “I can _definitely_ get used to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope it was everything you anticipated it would be :)
> 
> Also, if you're sad about this story being over, don't worry! This fic isn't the only one for this universe~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and let me know your thoughts in a comment!  
> Follow me on twitter!  
> main: [@goldenjung9497](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)  
> nsfw: [@chancaptainkink](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink)  
> There's also my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mininini98) if you want to send me asks about the fic!  
> And there's also a [playlist!!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fT3fWZtRPQnXseuiA3SFi?si=DQMx4miVQbWcpCartBEbeA)


End file.
